Show me the path
by SherlockSnape
Summary: Hannigram AU : Cal (The Path) est envoyé en Allemagne pour assister à une convention sur les cultes. Il sait que ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour l'éloigner. Mais Cal est le genre d'homme à voir des opportunités en chaque chose. Le soir où il croise la route de David (The Door), cet homme détruit et seul, il voit en lui un parfait nouvel adepte à sa cause et lui tend la main.
1. Arm aber Sexy

**Show me the path**

 **I**

 **Arm aber Sexy**

 **Note de l'autre :** Cette nouvelle idée de fic a germé dans mon esprit dès le premier épisode de The Path. J'ai longtemps réfléchi avec quel personnage, joué par Mads, Cal irait le mieux. Mon choix s'est finalement porté sur David, du film The Door (Die Tür en VO). Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, je vous le conseille, mais sinon ce n'est pas nécessaire pour comprendre l'histoire. Car cette fic commence au début du film et détourne David du chemin qu'il prend dans l'intrigue originale. En résumé, les événements de The Door qui se déroulent cinq ans après le début du film n'ont jamais lieu dans cette fic et le passé de David est raconté, donc vous ne serez pas perdus. Pour ceux qui ont vu le film, malgré des recherches approfondies, le lieu exact où se déroule l'intrigue n'est jamais précisé. Mais le film étant allemand et l'allemand étant également la langue parlée dans la VO, j'ai décidé de situer le début de cette fic à Berlin par commodité.

En ce qui concerne The Path, bien évidemment, suivre la série est indispensable, car sinon gros spoilers à la clé, vous êtes prévenus. Je vous livre ici ma vision toute personnelle du personnage de Cal Roberts. Il se peut tout à fait que vous ne soyez pas d'accord sur tout, cerner un personnage en quatre épisodes est périlleux et je ne suis pas à l'abri que la série me donne tort dans mes interprétations dans le futur. Mais j'ai décidé d'une ligne de conduite et d'un fil rouge, et je m'y tiendrai même si la série prend une direction différente.

Cette histoire a pour but de mêler les sujets abordés dans les deux œuvres et qui s'accordent parfaitement : le deuil et les secondes chances dans The Door. Les dessous et les dangers des cultes dans The Path. J'aimais également l'idée d'associer ces deux personnages qui sont si semblables, très humains, imparfaits, qui luttent contre leurs démons intérieurs et courent après la rédemption.

Je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitres. Cette histoire peut me mener très loin, comme elle tout aussi bien se terminer rapidement. Dans tous les cas, je prendrai le temps de développer la relation au rythme qui convient et ça ne fera pas en un jour. David est un homme brisé qui tente de s'en sortir et ne se remettra pas avec un coup de baguette magique et Cal semble s'interdire toute relation avec qui que ce soit dans la série. C'est donc un gros challenge que j'espère relever avec cohérence et réalisme.

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, il faut considérer que Cal et David dialoguent en anglais et que Max et David dialoguent en allemand.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et, comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis.

Enjoy !

* * *

Quand Cal Roberts avait accepté de monter dans un avion pour l'Allemagne, dans le but de participer à une convention sur les cultes et les mouvements à travers le monde, il s'attendait à passer quelques jours aux frais de la princesse dans un hôtel pas trop miteux, à écouter des vieillards débattre durant des heures et croiser les regards perdus des âmes errantes qui se retrouvaient dans ce type d'événements, avant d'aller visiter la belle Berlin. Un mal pour un bien, donc, même si ce voyage ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

Cal était loin, très loin d'être idiot. La nature l'avait doté d'un charme naturel et d'une capacité innée à manipuler les gens. Il pouvait faire croire ce qu'il voulait à n'importe qui. En cela, Bill et Felicia le voyaient comme une menace. Ce déplacement avait pour seul but de l'éloigner. Mais Cal savait voir des opportunités en chaque chose. C'était aussi ce qui faisait sa force. Il avait plus que tout besoin d'alliés et de médiatiser son image, pour que dans les consciences, le mouvement soit associé à son visage. Ainsi, il deviendrait le nouveau leader dans l'esprit des gens, avant même de l'être réellement, le successeur irrécusable. Et contre cela, les autres 10R ne pourraient rien. Il était persuadé que cette place lui revenait de droit, que si Steve était encore en état de s'exprimer, il le désignerait. Lui, et personne d'autre. Et Cal devait éloigner ces charognards de l'homme qu'il voyait comme un père spirituel.

Il décida donc de tourner cette excursion à son avantage. Le Meyerisme devait s'étendre, être reconnu dans le monde entier, y compris en Europe. Même si le vieux continent était moins ouvert sur le sujet que les États-Unis. Sarah le soutiendrait toujours, mais elle était 8R. Il avait perdu la confiance d'Eddie, peu importe qu'il prétende le contraire. Il ne savait pas encore comment, ni pourquoi, mais il s'était passé quelque chose au Pérou, il en avait la certitude. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec une histoire d'adultère. Il découvrirait ce que son ami lui cachait, mais pas aujourd'hui. Non, aujourd'hui il allait parcourir les allées et les stands pleins de nouveaux adeptes potentiels, de gens perdus et malheureux qui cherchaient le salut. Aujourd'hui, il allait parler au nom du mouvement, l'incarner, et ils le verraient comme leur sauveur.

…

La journée avait été éreintante et les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées très réceptives. Cal avait l'impression d'enfin endosser le rôle pour lequel il était né. Et c'est presque euphorique et oublieux de ses problèmes, qu'il quitta l'hôtel pour marcher dans la nuit noire. Il faisait froid comme en Enfer, la neige et le verglas rendaient sa démarche maladroite et prudente, et même s'il s'était équipé pour l'occasion, il frissonnait. La tentation était grande à Berlin pour quelqu'un comme lui. Les bars semblaient si accueillants et chauds. Mais Cal devait rester fort et prit donc le chemin d'un restaurant qu'on lui avait conseillé plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

C'est à cet instant qu'il vit David pour la première fois. L'homme était une épave imbibée d'alcool qui vacillait au milieu de la chaussée déserte de ce quartier résidentiel où ses pas l'avaient mené. Cal se trouvait encore à une distance respectueuse, sur le trottoir d'en face où l'autre ne l'avait même pas remarqué, et s'apprêtait à continuer sa route, quand l'inconnu dérapa et s'étala de tout son long sur la route. Cal s'arrêta un instant, inquiet qu'il se fasse renverser, et observa le corps étendu sur le ventre dans la neige. L'homme redressa la tête, mais ne tenta pas de se relever. Cal était sur le point de s'avancer vers lui, quand l'étranger tendit une main pour ramasser quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas distinguer d'aussi loin. Il scruta longuement l'objet dans sa paume ouverte, puis la chose s'envola et Cal se rendit alors compte que c'était un papillon. Il pensa vaguement que c'était étrange par ce temps, puis l'homme se leva et suivit l'insecte comme s'il s'agissait de Jésus revenu sur terre pour le sauver. Quelques secondes après, il courrait carrément, et Cal lui emboîta le pas, persuadé qu'il allait réellement se blesser s'il continuait comme ça. Il le rattrapa, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à disparaître entre des arbres, et le saisit par l'épaule. L'inconnu sursauta, fit violemment volte-face, perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva de nouveau au sol, le regard perdu comme s'il sortait d'une transe.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. Mais, vous sembliez avoir besoin d'aide et je craignais que vous vous blessiez, » dit Cal, en espérant que l'autre comprenne l'anglais, comme la plupart des habitants de cette ville.

Puis, l'homme accepta la main qu'il lui tendit et il l'aida à se relever.

« Cal Roberts, » se présenta-t-il.

« David Andernach, » répondit l'étranger. « _Danke_ , je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant. »

Son accent rendait son phrasé quelque peu haché, mais il le comprenait, déduit Cal. Tant mieux, pensa-t-il. David l'intriguait. Quand il toucha son lourd manteau, il constata que le tissu était si trempé que ça ne pouvait pas être dû qu'à la neige, et maintenant qu'il y regardait mieux, ses cheveux mal coupés qui tombaient comme des queues de rats devant ses yeux étaient aussi mouillés, comme s'il avait pris une douche tout habillé. Il n'avait pourtant pas plu ces dernières heures.

« Je vous raccompagne ? » Proposa-t-il.

« Non, je… »

« J'insiste. Nous avons tous de mauvaises passes, il n'y a aucune honte à accepter de l'aide de temps à autre. »

« Vous parlez d'expérience ? » Demanda David, en suivant Cal qui le soutenait par le bras.

« On peut dire ça. »

« Vous m'offrez uniquement de me ramener chez moi, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que, vous avez l'air d'un type très sympathique, mais je ne vous connais pas. »

Cal l'avait peut-être mal jugé. L'homme dégageait une tristesse, un désespoir sans nom, et des effluves d'alcool, mais n'était certainement pas influençable et faible. Il pouvait voir dans son regard une flamme qui brûlait encore, malgré tout.

« Aider les gens, c'est mon métier, David. J'aimerais que l'on se revoie quand vous serez… mieux disposé et reposé. »

« Quel est votre travail exactement ? »

« Rejoignez-moi à mon hôtel demain, nous en discuterons, ainsi que de vos problèmes. Je pourrais vous montrer un bien meilleur chemin que celui que vous empruntez. »

David parut franchement sceptique et méfiant, mais hocha la tête et n'ajouta rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent chez lui. Cal lui donna simplement l'adresse de son motel, sans insister, et lui serra la main, avant de disparaître dans la nuit. David monta péniblement les marches, entra dans son appartement et s'effondra sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller.

…

Quand Cal se rendit à la réception le lendemain, après une matinée fatigante, il eut du mal à en croire ses yeux. David semblait l'attendre, assis dans un des fauteuils du hall. Il prit le temps de l'étudier de loin. Il avait visiblement l'esprit plus clair, même s'il était toujours entouré de cette aura de désolation, et observait les allées et venues des excentriques qui participaient à la convention. Cal s'approcha et lui servit son sourire le plus franc quand l'homme croisa son regard et se leva. Ses yeux havane étaient encore plus saisissants que la veille, à la lumière du jour. Il n'avait clairement pas l'air ravi.

« Quand vous m'avez parlé de "chemin", je ne m'attendais pas à _ça_ , » dit-il, en faisant un large geste du bras qui désigna à la fois la foule et l'immense affiche de la convention qui trônait en bonne place dans le hall.

« Je ne suis pas le gourou d'une secte sordide, si c'est ça qui vous inquiète. »

« Qu'êtes-vous, dans ce cas ? »

« Allons boire un verre, David, » décida Cal, en éludant la question. « Je suis libre jusqu'à 14 heures. »

Il devait l'éloigner d'ici, compris Cal. Il avait repéré une brasserie au coin de la rue et sortit de l'hôtel pour s'élancer dans le froid hivernal. David le suivit sans un mot, ses mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches.

Ils s'attablèrent à l'intérieur de la salle chauffée, dans un box au fond de la pièce, et Cal ouvrit la carte pour laisser le temps à David de décider s'il désirait rester ou non. S'il voulait qu'il accepte de lui parler, il devait le laisser venir à lui.

L'établissement typique de Berlin servait une variété assez impressionnante de saucisses, ainsi que des burgers, accompagnés de frites grasses. Rien que Cal ne mettrait dans sa bouche, même si on le payait. Il parcourut donc les boissons, évitant la liste interminable de bières pour aller directement aux softs en bas de la page, et choisit un jus de raisin certifié bio. Le serveur vint prendre leur commande, et son nouvel ami demanda un soda, certainement trop sucré et chimique, mais Cal était déjà satisfait que l'homme concède à ne pas boire d'alcool.

Ils attendirent leurs verres en silence, en se jaugeant du regard. David avait des traits marqués, les contours de ses yeux étaient rougis et des cernes profonds faisaient ressortir ses pommettes saillantes. Ses cheveux étaient hirsutes, d'un blond terne qui tirait sur le gris. Il ressemblait à un ermite. Un ermite au milieu d'une grande ville, profondément seul et vide. Mais cela n'altérait pas totalement son charme particulier. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et il les cacha sous la table en bois aggloméré dont les bords étaient usés. Puis, le serveur revint, posa des ronds en carton estampillés d'une marque de bière et mit les verres dessus, avant de repartir vers d'autres clients. Ils prirent le temps de boire une gorgée, puis Cal prit une inspiration.

« Souhaites-tu me raconter ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Le passage au tutoiement était volontaire, mais David le releva à peine et l'imita naturellement.

« Parle-moi d'abord de ce que tu fais, je déciderai ensuite si je veux déballer ma vie devant un parfait étranger. »

C'était la troisième fois qu'il le recadrait, constata Cal. Cela le fit sourire intérieurement. Il avait l'habitude que les gens se confient à lui très facilement. Mais cet homme, même s'il portait son malheur comme un étendard, n'avait aucune confiance en Cal et ne s'ouvrirait pas docilement. Néanmoins, il avait réussi à éveiller sa curiosité, sinon il n'aurait pas pris la peine de venir une fois sobre. Cal choisit de prendre cette marque d'intérêt comme un compliment, car son intuition lui disait que peu de choses devaient susciter son attrait.

« Je suis ici pour promouvoir le Meyerisme. »

« C'est un culte ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas un culte, mais un mouvement. »

« Quelle est la différence ? » Demanda David, avec une légère ironie dans la voix.

« Il ne s'agit pas de religion. Nous croyons que l'humanité court à sa perte, si notre mode de vie ne change pas radicalement. Nous sommes une communauté qui s'étend, qui grandit… »

Cal parla longuement du mouvement, avec tant de passion dans son regard et dans sa voix qui vibrait dans l'air surchauffé du pub, que David l'écouta en ravalant son cynisme et ses remarques. Cal était comme entouré d'une aura lumineuse quand il prêchait, ses iris d'un bleu céruléen le fixaient sans ciller, brillants d'émotion, ses mains voletaient atour de lui, légères, larges et masculines, appuyant ses propos. Il croyait vraiment en ce qu'il disait, comprit David qui ne put néanmoins s'empêcher d'exprimer son scepticisme.

« La lumière, l'échelle, toujours dire la vérité… C'est bien beau tout ça, mais j'ai du mal à croire par quel miracle cela peut-il anéantir toute souffrance. »

« J'ai l'impression que tu ne crois plus en rien, David. »

« Plus depuis cinq ans. »

Cal se tut un instant, pris de court par la révélation soudaine. Que c'était-il passé il y a cinq ans ?

« Raconte-moi, » l'invita-t-il simplement, dans un murmure.

« Je ne saurais pas par où commencer. »

« Par le début. Le reste suivra. »

David regarda la rue par la fenêtre du bar, perdu dans ses souvenirs durant un moment où le temps sembla se suspendre. Cal attendit patiemment, ses yeux fixés sur le profil de l'homme en face de lui, ses lèvres mutines, son menton proéminent qui lui donnait un port de tête princier, son nez fin. Cal voulait le voir sourire.

« J'étais marié, » débuta-t-il.

Adultère ou décès ? Se demanda Cal. Aucune alliance à son doigt, remarqua-t-il. Adultère, sinon il l'aurait gardée par nostalgie.

« Maja et moi avions une merveilleuse petite fille, Leonie, mais notre couple s'était essoufflé depuis longtemps. »

Il s'interrompit, but une gorgée de soda, puis plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Je ne suis pas un homme bien, Cal. »

« Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger. »

« J'ai tué ma fille, » dit-il, comme si les mots l'écorchaient vif.

Cal prit l'aveu comme un coup de poing au ventre, ses poumons se vidèrent brusquement. Il planta ses ongles dans sa cuisse à travers son pantalon, pour ne rien montrer de son trouble.

« Je te regarde, je te vois, tu n'es pas un assassin. »

« Tu ne me connais même pas… » Chuchota-t-il, ses yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

Dans une action calculée, Cal saisit la main de David sur la table et la serra. L'homme se tendit, comme s'il allait rejeter le geste intrusif, il contracta sa mâchoire, Cal put voir les muscles jouer sous sa barbe de trois jours, puis il pivota lentement son avant-bras et enroula ses longues phalanges autour du poignet du brun. La peau était douce et chaude, il sentit le pouls rapide et fort sous la pulpe de ses doigts.

« Comment est-elle morte ? » Demanda Cal.

« Elle s'est cogné la tête en tombant dans la piscine. Le temps que je m'en rende compte, elle s'était noyée. »

« Tous les êtres humains sont faillibles, David, et tous les parents relâchent leur attention de temps à autre. Personne ne peut être vigilant en permanence. Malheureusement, cela arrive parfois au plus mauvais moment. Ça ne fait pas de toi un meurtrier. »

« Tu ne comprends pas. Elle est morte parce que j'étais trop occupé à sauter la voisine au lieu de m'occuper d'elle. »

Il vomit littéralement les mots comme s'ils le rendaient malade et fut alors incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Les perles salées coulèrent librement sur ses joues creusées sans qu'il cherche à les essuyer, puis s'écrasèrent sur les motifs du bois de la table qu'il fixait comme si toutes les réponses y étaient gravées. Sa prise sur le poignet de Cal se raffermit au point de lui faire mal, mais le leader ne fit rien pour se dégager, partageant sa souffrance.

« Maja ne m'a jamais pardonné, elle est partie et refuse de me parler depuis. Elle a refait sa vie. »

Cal allait dire quelque chose, mais David le relâcha alors brusquement et se leva en faisant racler sa chaise sur le sol.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça. Je suis désolé. »

« Je peux t'aider, David. Laisse-moi alléger ton fardeau. »

« Personne ne peut m'aider. Je ne le mérite pas, » conclut-il, avant de jeter un billet sur la table et de quitter le bar.

…

Cal passa l'après-midi dans le brouillard. Incapable de se concentrer, il préféra regagner sa chambre et méditer sur son lit pour se recentrer et rééquilibrer son corps et son esprit. Il ne devait pas se laisser atteindre par la souffrance de David. Mais, le matelas était trop mou, une musique assourdissante venait d'une chambre voisine, il faisait trop chaud, puis trop froid. Exaspéré, il se leva et fit les cent pas dans la pièce.

Il connaissait le nom et l'adresse de l'homme, mais savait qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement se pointer devant sa porte. Il prendrait ce geste comme une intrusion, ou pire, du harcèlement. Cependant, il rentrait aux États-Unis le lendemain et craignait que David ne revienne pas. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme… Il était intelligent et fort. Il pouvait l'intégrer au programme pour le guérir de son alcoolisme, puis lui faire prononcer ses vœux pour qu'il gravisse les barreaux de l'échelle. Il deviendrait une réussite personnelle et lui serait redevable, un allié de taille pour témoigner de ses capacités. Bien sûr, Cal aurait pu choisir n'importe qui d'autre à New York. Les gens sur la mauvaise route ne manquaient pas. Puis il y avait Mary qu'il désirait ardemment malgré tous ses efforts. Mais le destin avait mis David sur son chemin et Cal ne croyait pas au hasard. Et son instinct allait lui donner raison.

…

David s'assit devant une bière, à côté de son meilleur ami, au comptoir du bar où ils avaient leurs habitudes. Max était inquiet, surtout depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé in extrémiste de sa tentative de suicide la veille, quand David s'était laissé coulé dans son ancienne piscine, et son appel l'avait intrigué.

« _Also, was wolltest du mir erzählen?_ »(1)

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. »

Max ne cacha pas son étonnement.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

Mais, David le détrompa immédiatement.

« Ce n'est pas ce genre de rencontre et c'est un homme. Il s'appelle Cal et il prétend vouloir m'aider. »

« Il prétend ? » L'interrogea Max. « D'où sort ce type, David ? »

« Il m'a raccompagné hier soir et m'a proposé de le rencontrer aujourd'hui. J'imaginais qu'il était peut-être un assistant social ou un psy, que sais-je. Il m'a dit qu'aider les gens était son métier et je pensais que parler me ferait du bien. »

« Tu peux me parler à moi, David. Ça fait cinq ans, maintenant. Il faut que tu arrives à surmonter ça. »

« Je ne peux pas y arriver seul. »

Cet aveu était un progrès en soi. Max avait regardé son ami sombrer, impuissant, durant toutes ces années. David refusait de renoncer à Maja, de se pardonner lui-même, et courrait après une absolution qu'aucun ici ne lui donnerait. Pas même Max. Il le soutenait, car il n'avait personne d'autre et qu'il l'aimait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir dans le fond. David n'était pas tout blanc dans cette histoire, même si c'était un terrible accident. Alors, si un homme étranger à tout ça pouvait l'aider, ce serait sûrement pour le mieux. Son ami avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un qui ne le jugerait pas.

« Je suis content de te l'entendre dire enfin. Et finalement, il fait quoi dans la vie ce Cal ? »

« Il dirige un groupe. »

« Genre groupe de soutien ? »

« Non, genre hippie sur le retour. Vie en communauté, partage, végétarisme, nourriture biologique, voitures électriques, ce genre de chose. »

« Ça sonne comme une secte. »

« Il dit que ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Évidemment ! Il ne va pas l'avouer ouvertement, enfin, David ! Serais-tu devenu soudainement stupide ? »

« Je sais parfaitement de quoi ça a l'air. Mais, j'ai besoin de repartir à zéro, Max, loin de toute cette merde, je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Et Cal m'en offre l'opportunité. »

« Loin d'ici ? À quel point exactement ? »

« New York. »

« Les États-Unis ?! Et pourquoi pas la Chine, tant qu'on y est ?! Si tu veux commencer une nouvelle vie, tu peux très bien déménager dans une autre ville, ou même en France ou en Suède, inutile de t'exiler à l'autre bout du monde. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera quand tu te retrouveras bloqué là-bas, sans ressource et sans personne pour te soutenir ? »

« Je suis tout à fait capable de m'en sortir, » persista David. « J'espérais avoir ton appui, mais si tu ne crois pas en moi… »

« Tu es injuste, David. Ce type veut se servir de toi ! C'est ce que font les cultes, ils repèrent les gens dans le besoin et profitent de leur faiblesse ! » S'emporta Max, en secouant l'épaule de son ami. « Pour l'instant, il choisit minutieusement ses mots, te fait croire qu'il est totalement inoffensif, et quand tu seras sous leur coupe, viendront les demandes financières et l'isolement. »

« C'est moi qui vais profiter de lui, Max. Je vais saisir l'occasion et une fois installé là-bas, je trouverai un travail et je partirai le plus tôt possible. Cal m'a dit qu'on pouvait très bien choisir de pratiquer leur mode de vie à l'extérieur, il n'y a aucune obligation à vivre dans la communauté. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est lire un bouquin, participer à quelques séances de yoga et assister à des réunions hebdomadaires. Ce n'est pas cher payé pour entrer légalement aux États-Unis. J'aurai de nouvelles possibilités, je pourrai même reprendre la peinture. »

« Mon Dieu… Il t'a lavé le cerveau en l'espace d'une heure ! »

« De quoi tu parles ?! » S'énerva David en se levant. Il n'avait même pas touché à sa bière. « Regarde-moi, Max ! Je ne suis plus rien ! J'ai tout perdu ! C'est la première fois depuis cinq ans que je n'ai pas juste envie de me foutre en l'air ! J'en ai rien à carrer de leurs croyances, je vais juste utiliser leur générosité pour recommencer là où personne ne saura quel monstre je suis ! »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi, David ! Tu n'es pas un monstre et tu n'as pas besoin d'aller si loin pour être anonyme si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux. »

« J'étais un peintre célèbre, mon nom finira toujours par me rattraper. Je dois quitter le pays pour espérer disparaître. Et quitte à le faire, autant que ce ne soit pas sans rien ni personne. Ils me logeront et me donneront tout ce dont j'aurai besoin, le temps que je puisse me retourner. »

« Mais à quel prix ? Tu t'imagines réellement qu'ils te laisseront simplement profiter de leur générosité sans rien demander en retour ? Qu'ils te laisseront partir sans broncher ? »

David le regarda, un pied déjà vers la porte.

« Tu n'as pas envie que je m'en sorte, » conclut-il, sinistrement.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu préfères que je reste ainsi, comme ça tu peux exister. Tu as toujours été jaloux, Max. De ma femme, de Leonie, de mon succès. C'est tellement valorisant, n'est-ce pas, d'être tout ce qui me reste ? Mais c'est terminé. Cal s'envole demain et je pars avec lui. »

Sur ces mots, il quitta le bar sans un regard en arrière pour Max qui resta bouche bée et incapable de réagir.

…

La nuit était tombée, quand David arriva devant l'hôtel. Il espérait que le brun n'était pas quelque part en ville. Il inspira l'air glacial du soir, leva les yeux vers l'entrée et posa un pied sur la première marche à la seconde où Cal poussait la porte pour sortir. Il se figea en haut du petit escalier et ils se fixèrent un instant d'éternité. Il se mit alors à neiger et Cal sourit.

* * *

(1) « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »  
Le titre du chapitre signifie : "Pauvre mais sexy", l'un des surnoms de Berlin qui, je trouve, correspond assez bien à David.


	2. Deep night

**II**

 **Deep night**

 **Note de l'auteur :** L'intrigue avance lentement. Décidément, ces deux-là ont beaucoup de choses à se dire. Mais, j'aime assez prendre le temps de mieux les connaître et j'espère que vous aussi.

 **Fannibal :** Il faut que tu regardes The Path, c'est vraiment un bijou cette série. J'ai beaucoup aimé The Door aussi, David m'a beaucoup touché dans sa quête de rédemption. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

* * *

Cal sourit et David put voir le soulagement dans ses yeux bleus. L'homme n'était pas certain qu'il reviendrait, comprit-il.

« _Guten Abend_ , David, » dit Cal.

Deux des rares mots en allemand qu'il avait appris durant son court séjour et cela fit sourire David.

« _Hallo_ , Cal. »

L'amusement gagna les yeux havane de David et Cal trouva son visage transformé.

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai brusqué tout à l'heure. »

Cal descendit une marche.

« Et je suis désolé d'être parti si précipitamment. »

David en monta une également.

« Je rentre demain. »

Un pas de plus.

« Je sais. »

Ils se trouvaient presque au même niveau à présent, Cal le dépassant d'une tête, ses yeux bleus plongés dans les siens.

« Viendras-tu avec moi ? »

« Plus rien ne me retient ici. »

« Et beaucoup de choses t'attendent là-bas. »

« Je ne suis pas encore sûr de vouloir… » Hésita le blond.

« Rien ne presse, David, » le coupa Cal, en posant une main sur son épaule. « Assiste à une de nos réunions et fais-toi ton propre avis. »

« Et si finalement je ne suis pas intéressé ? »

Les doigts du brun se serrèrent sur son manteau.

« Ce n'est pas une journée portes ouvertes, David. Si tu décides de rester un Ignorant, je devrais couper tout contact avec toi et je ne pourrais pas t'aider. Tu dois te tourner vers la lumière, sinon tu continueras à souffrir et la distance géographique n'y changera rien. »

Le peintre resta silencieux un long moment. Son plan initial risquait d'être compromis.

« Je croyais qu'il n'y avait aucune obligation ? »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr, rassure-toi. On ne séquestre pas les gens, tu sais, » plaisanta le leader, mais cela tomba à plat. « Mais, j'espère t'ouvrir les yeux sur le futur qui t'attend si jamais tu t'obstines à rester sur le mauvais chemin. Tu dois partager ta souffrance avec nous, si tu veux aller mieux, et cesser de vivre dans ce monde matérialiste et égoïste. Si tu nous rejoins, tu n'auras plus jamais à craindre d'être seul, et qui sait, il se pourrait même que tu trouves une personne capable de te faire oublier ton passé douloureux. »

« Refaire ma vie n'est pas dans mes projets dans l'immédiat. »

La main sur son épaule le relâcha et Cal le dépassa pour descendre sur le trottoir.

« Évidemment, puisque tu vis encore au milieu des ruines d'une existence déchue. Il est temps de laisser ta fille s'en aller, David, et d'accepter que ta femme n'est pas capable de surmonter cette épreuve. Il faut que tu trouves la force de vivre avec tes erreurs et de te pardonner. »

Cal enfonça ses mains dans les poches du long manteau qu'il portait pour braver le froid et commença à marcher. David prit un instant pour observer sa démarche. Le dos droit et la tête haute, l'homme dégageait une telle confiance en son jugement, semblait tellement sûr qu'il le suivrait. Le peintre aimerait lui aussi avoir la certitude d'être sur la bonne voie.

« Où allons-nous ? » Demanda-t-il, en le rejoignant.

« Je suppose que tu n'as rien mangé, et personnellement, je meurs de faim, » répondit Cal, en acceptant le changement de sujet. « On m'a conseillé un restaurant végétarien. Ils ont le WIFI gratuit, tu pourras acheter ton billet d'avion. »

« Ton mouvement n'est pas contre l'utilisation d'un outil comme internet ? »

Le brun éclata de rire, la tête penchée en arrière, alors qu'il recommençait à neiger. Et David frissonna en entendant le son clair et franc.

« Nous ne sommes pas des Amish, nous vivons en phase avec notre époque. Aucune technologie n'est bannie de notre communauté. Nous pensons même que certaines sont très bénéfiques, comme les énergies renouvelables. Bien entendu, nous régulons leur utilisation. Internet peut être dangereux. »

David était un homme pragmatique, du genre à penser que si une chose était trop belle, il y avait anguille sous roche. Le fait que, pour le moment, il ne sache pas sous quelle roche exactement n'était pas pour apaiser sa méfiance, bien au contraire. Avoir une vue d'ensemble permettait de déceler les faiblesses d'une structure et de s'y adapter. Mais, actuellement, il n'avait que le point de vue de cet inconnu dont le travail, soyons honnêtes, était de convertir un maximum de gens. Il ne pouvait donc pas réellement s'y fier à cent pour cent, même si la passion dans la voix de Cal et son visage ouvert l'amenait à penser que tout ce qu'il disait était vrai. Il craignait simplement que son discours ne soit que l'arbre qui cachait la forêt, une belle façade qui faisait illusion le temps que vous soyez suffisamment impliqué dans le mouvement pour ne plus songer à le quitter.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant l'établissement qui s'avéra être une petite auberge qui ne payait pas de mine vue de l'extérieur. Une pancarte sur la façade promettait une cuisine variée, bio, végétarienne, végétalienne et sans gluten. David tenta de ne rien montrer de son manque d'enthousiasme, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la carte qu'une jeune serveuse lui donna quand ils furent attablés et qu'il ne put cacher son étonnement. Le menu était étonnamment fourni – plus même que certains lieux où Maja et lui avaient leurs habitudes, il y avait bien des années de cela – et les photos appétissantes.

« Tu fais partie de ces gens qui pensent encore que les végétariens se nourrissent uniquement de pousses de soja et de tofu, » constata Cal, en souriant.

Il ne le prenait pas mal, c'était une observation, pas un reproche.

« Tout va bien, David, ce n'est que de l'ignorance. Quand tu rejoindras le mouvement, tu comprendras. »

L'emploi du « quand », et non du « si », renforça l'aura d'assurance qui se dégageait du leader. Comme si l'échec n'était pas une option. Et David savait d'expérience que la seule chose qui pouvait pousser un homme à ne pas envisager la défaite était l'absence d'alternative. Cal aurait-il des ennuis s'il rentrait les mains vides ? David avait pourtant cru comprendre que le brun était en charge de la communauté et que donc, logiquement, il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne. Cal éveillait décidément beaucoup sa curiosité. Une chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis très longtemps et qui le poussa à continuer ce petit jeu. Il lui fit également confiance pour la commande et accepta de goûter ces plats qu'il ne connaissait pas.

…

Le dîner s'était déroulé dans une ambiance étrange et David avait savouré la nourriture. D'un accord tacite, ils avaient volontairement gardé la conversation loin des sujets désagréables et du mouvement. Cal lui avait laissé ce répit et l'avait étonné en se montrant capable de discuter de toute autre chose. Peut-être par peur qu'il ne change d'avis s'il le poussait trop, pensa David. Il s'était donc surpris à parler avec le leader comme à un vieil ami et avait apprécié sa culture artistique très étendue.

À présent, la nuit était déjà très avancée, et ils marchaient en silence vers l'hôtel. C'était samedi soir et les trottoirs ne désemplissaient pas malgré l'heure tardive. Cal traversait la foule tel Moïse fendant la mer rouge, il donnait l'impression de pouvoir convertir n'importe qui rien qu'en arpentant les rues, représentant à lui seul la réussite de sa communauté. Un homme beau, confiant, à l'aise en société et supérieurement intelligent. Comme pour le mouvement, David se demanda où se trouvait la faille dans cette armure reluisante. Après tout, il n'avait évoqué ni parents, ni femme, ni enfant. Vivait-il seul ? Il évoquait pourtant plus tôt la possibilité que David refasse sa vie. Le peintre n'était pas stupide, il savait que ce type de communautés très hétéronormées incitait souvent à rapidement fonder une famille. Plus les personnes créaient de liens forts, moins il y avait de chance de les voir s'en aller. Mais alors, pourquoi Cal semblait-il si solitaire, comme s'il portait trop de secrets qu'il ne pouvait pas partager ?

Ils approchèrent de l'hôtel et, une fois au pied des escaliers, le silence s'alourdit quelque peu. Le leader fixa son futur adepte de ses yeux trop bleus, le mettant presque mal à l'aise. Dans la poche de son manteau, le Smartphone de David lui brûlait les doigts. Max l'avait appelé une dizaine de fois et il avait sciemment ignoré chaque vibration durant toute la soirée. Juste avant de quitter le restaurant, il s'était servi de l'appareil pour payer son billet d'avion en ligne avec une partie des économies qui lui restait, sur le même vol que Cal, et depuis, le serrait dans sa main. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était parce qu'il craignait de le perdre et, avec lui, le code barre qui lui permettrait d'embarquer le lendemain, ou au contraire, car il ressentait son poids comme une enclume accrochée à son poignet. Le départ était prévu pour 15 heures et ils avaient déjà convenu de se retrouver à midi, à l'endroit exact où ils se tenaient à ce moment précis.

David ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas, ou très peu. Son estomac lui jouait déjà des tours, dévoré par l'appréhension. S'il devait être honnête, il avouerait qu'il était tout simplement terrorisé, malgré tout ce qu'il avait dit à Max un peu plus tôt et son apparente décontraction. Mais la vérité, c'était qu'il confiait provisoirement sa vie à un parfait étranger rencontré la veille et qui dirigeait un culte. N'importe qui penserait qu'il prenait une décision insensée. Et ils auraient raison. Cette histoire de lumière et d'échelle le laissait totalement indifférent, même s'il se gardait bien d'exprimer son scepticisme. L'homme, en revanche, le fascinait, l'aimantait d'une façon qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. S'il ne croyait pas au mouvement, il se sentait tout à fait prompt à placer sa foi en Cal Roberts, ainsi que dans leurs intérêts communs.

« Passe une bonne nuit, » finit-il par dire, maladroitement, pour briser le silence.

Il faisait froid et la neige s'accumulait à leurs pieds, David ne pensait qu'à se mettre au chaud. Le brun sembla hésiter un instant, comme s'il voulait prolonger l'entrevue.

« Toi aussi. À demain, » répondit-il finalement, avant de lui tourner le dos et de monter les marches.

David le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le hall, puis il rentra chez lui.

…

Ses bagages n'avaient pas été longs à boucler, mais puisque le sommeil le fuyait, il s'en était occupé dès son arrivée. Son réveil, sur la table de nuit, indiquait deux heures du matin, quand il se déshabilla pour se doucher. Il croisa son regard dans le miroir de la salle de bain et se figea sur place face à l'image qu'il lui renvoya. Comme s'il reprenait soudainement vie, après des années d'hibernation, il ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie et se saisit d'une paire de ciseaux, avant de couper ses cheveux. Il dégagea ses yeux, sa nuque, ses oreilles. Le résultat n'était pas vraiment beau, mais il se sentit plus léger et plus présentable. Puis, il se rasa pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines et prit ensuite une chaude et longue douche salvatrice. Il y resta jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne froide et s'enveloppa dans son peignoir, avant d'empaqueter une trousse de toilette pour son voyage. Il ne savait pas ce qui serait mis à sa disposition sur place, mais il allait aux États-Unis, après tout, pas au fin fond de l'Amazonie, il pourrait toujours acheter ce qui lui manquait.

Il se posta ensuite devant la fenêtre et observa la ville endormie. Comme presque tous les soirs, ses pensées volèrent vers Maja. Il ne voulait pas partir comme un lâche, mais elle n'accepterait pas de lui parler. Il opta donc pour un énième message sur son répondeur. Mais pas tout de suite, il était bien trop tard, ou trop tôt selon le point de vue. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que dormir, il retira donc son peignoir et enfila un vieux pantalon de pyjama, avant de s'allonger sur son lit. Il fixa le plafond dans l'obscurité, ses yeux refusaient de se fermer. Il avait désespérément envie d'un verre, après cette journée, mais il savait que s'il commençait à boire maintenant, il ne se lèverait pas à l'heure et raterait son vol. Malgré lui, au bout d'une demi-heure, incapable de s'endormir, il se leva en soupirant et alla se servir un whisky dans la cuisine. Un seul, pour l'aider à s'assoupir, se dit-il. Mais il l'avala d'une traite et s'en versa un deuxième qu'il apporta dans sa chambre avec la bouteille. Le liquide ambré brûla sa gorge, le réchauffa et maintint les ombres à distance. Il en but encore un ou deux, ou peut-être trois, avant de s'effondrer sur les draps en travers du matelas.

…

Un bruit strident lui vrilla les tympans et il gémit de douleur. Le son, insupportable, retentit de nouveau quelques secondes plus tard et il enfonça sa tête sous son oreiller, en vain. Le tapage reprit, sous la forme de coups sourds cette fois, et David comprit enfin que quelqu'un sonnait et tapait à sa porte. Il ouvrit alors un œil et déchiffra difficilement les chiffres sur son radioréveil. 11 heures 30. Il n'était pas vraiment en avance, mais pas en retard non plus, et décida de simplement ignorer son visiteur impromptu pour dormir encore un peu, quand une voix connue résonna à travers le battant.

« David, c'est Cal ! »

Ils ne devaient pas se retrouver avant une demi-heure devant son hôtel, David en était certain. Que faisait-il là si tôt, dans ce cas ? C'était-il passé quelque chose ? Soudainement inquiété, il trouva la force de se lever et de se traîner jusqu'à l'entrée de son appartement. Il déverrouilla la porte, puis l'entrebâilla, avant de passer sa tête par l'ouverture. C'était bien Cal dans le couloir et il transportait sa valise avec lui. Le brun remarqua immédiatement les modifications physiques de son nouvel ami. La coupe de cheveux maladroite, les joues rasées de près, mais il vit également les yeux rougis et sentit l'haleine chargée qui vint jusqu'à lui quand David parla.

« Qu'ce ci s'passe ? »

« Rien, je venais juste pour te sortir du lit. Je peux entrer ? » Enchaîna Cal, en poussant le battant pour pénétrer dans l'appartement sans attendre de réponse.

Il investit immédiatement la cuisine et commença à préparer du café comme s'il était chez lui. David trouva l'image étrange, mais ne s'énerva pas. À la place, il ferma derrière eux et le rejoignit, avant de s'appuyer contre le plan de travail et de l'observer un instant.

« Comment savais-tu que je risquais d'avoir besoin d'un coup de pouce ? » Demanda-t-il, en passant une main dans ses cheveux, avant de se souvenir pourquoi ils ne tombaient plus devant ses yeux.

« Parce que je suis passé par là. »

Qu'il l'admette aussi facilement désarma le peintre.

« Toi ? _No fucking way_. »

« Bois ça, » dit-il, en lui mettant un mug de café noir entre les mains.

« Que t'est-il arrivé, Cal ? »

« Je te confirai peut-être cet épisode de ma vie un jour, mais pas maintenant. Tu as une demi-heure pour émerger et te préparer. »

Le ton quelque peu autoritaire surprit David. Il entrevoyait à peine une autre facette de Cal Roberts, une facette plus sombre. Quoi qu'il en dise, le blond sentait bien que ça n'allait pas. Il but docilement sa tasse, avant de l'interroger de nouveau.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« De quoi ? »

« De ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'on s'est quitté hier. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

« Tu es tendu. »

« Si tu continues comme ça, nous allons être en retard. J'espère que tu as au moins bouclé tes bagages. »

Cal passa dans la chambre et constata que la valise était bien là, ainsi que le cadavre de bouteille et le verre vide abandonnés sur le sol.

« Non, c'est autre chose, » insista David, en le suivant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« Je suis un artiste, Cal, ne l'oublie pas. L'hypersensibilité, c'est un peu mon carburant. »

« Ah bon ? Excuse-moi, je croyais que c'était le whisky, » railla le brun.

David partit alors dans un fou rire légèrement hystérique qui se transforma rapidement en une quinte de toux. Il était décidément trop fatigué pour se mettre en colère. Cal ne put s'empêcher de sourire et frotta son dos comme pour se faire pardonner quand il parvint enfin à reprendre son souffle. Il essuya une larme au coin de son œil et se redressa. La main froide sur sa peau nue le fit frissonner.

« J'ai reçu un coup de téléphone de Sarah, » dit finalement le brun. « C'est une 8R qui s'occupera de ta désintoxication, » ajouta-t-il, face au regard interrogateur de David.

« Je pensais que tu t'en chargerais. »

« J'ai d'autres responsabilités, David. C'est son travail, pas le mien. Elle aide d'autres addicts comme toi. Il faut que tu fasses ce chemin avec le groupe, seul tu n'y arriveras pas. »

Le peintre ravala sa déception. Le leader n'était pas d'humeur à négocier et il préféra remettre cette conversation à plus tard.

« Que t'a-t-elle dit ? »

« Rien qui te regarde. Habille-toi, s'il te plaît, j'ai commandé un taxi pour midi. »

David soupira, appréciant moyennement de se faire rembarrer de la sorte, mais il renonça à se disputer pour le moment. Cal montrait enfin quelques craquelures dans son armure et il n'avait ni la force ni le temps de s'y engouffrer. Il termina donc de se préparer et ils purent se mettre en route presque à l'heure.


	3. New Home

**III**

 **New Home**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Troisième chapitre, après un nouvel épisode de The Path. Cette série est vraiment ma préférée du moment. Cal et David partent ensemble pour les États-Unis et toujours plus de questions pour David, plus de mystère autour de Cal.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport se déroula dans un lourd silence. Cal était préoccupé et cela n'arrangeait pas l'angoisse de David. Puis, à mi-chemin, il se souvint soudainement qu'il devait appeler Maja. Il se promit de trouver un moment avant l'embarquement, sans vraiment y croire lui-même.

…

David s'enfonça dans son siège en soupirant. L'enregistrement avait été un cauchemar. Il avait d'abord cru son passeport oublié ou perdu, avant de le retrouver au fond de son sac, puis il avait dû se résigner à mettre sa valise en soute, car elle pesait trop lourd. Une migraine carabinée siégeait dans son crâne, il y avait trop de monde, trop de bruit, trop de lumière, dans le faste hall de l'aéroport. Mais après moult péripéties, ils étaient finalement montés à bord de l'avion. La voix du commandant de bord leur demanda d'éteindre leurs appareils électriques et David se maudit intérieurement en mettant son portable en mode avion. Il n'avait pas appelé Maja. L'écran affichait cinq nouveaux appels en absence de Max. Il les ignora et rangea son téléphone. Puis il s'enroula dans la couverture de la compagnie aérienne et tenta de trouver une position confortable pour finir sa nuit le temps du trajet. Cal ne montra aucune intention de contrecarrer ses plans, il ferma donc les yeux et s'assoupit rapidement.

…

Quand il se réveilla, une main secouait son épaule. Sa bouche était pâteuse, ses paupières collées, un de ses bras complètement ankylosé et son dos le faisait souffrir. Mais, son mal de tête s'était calmé et il se sentait plus reposé. Il ouvrit alors ses yeux et croisa le regard de Cal. Il avait une marque sur sa joue, sûrement due à la couture de son siège, et ses cheveux courts se dressaient légèrement sur sa tête.

« Nous allons atterrir. Remets ta ceinture, » dit-il, d'une voix rauque.

Avait-il réellement dormi durant plus de huit heures ? Se demanda David. Il était assoiffé et avala sa salive en se redressant dans son siège, puis il s'attacha en sentant son estomac se soulever quand l'appareil amorça sa descente sur New York. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds aux États-Unis et il ne put s'empêcher de coller son nez au hublot pour observer la ville immense se rapprocher, enthousiaste comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps.

Il suivit Cal dans les couloirs de l'aéroport pour récupérer sa valise, puis sur le parking, jusqu'à la voiture du brun. Une Toyota Prius, reconnut-il, nullement étonné que l'homme roule en hybride. Cal se mit au volant et David monta dans le véhicule qui ne fit quasiment aucun bruit en démarrant.

Ils avaient à peine échangé trois mots, depuis leur départ de Berlin, et le trajet se fit dans le même silence. Cal semblait de plus en plus anxieux à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de chez lui. Il tapotait nerveusement le volant avec ses doigts et contractait sa mâchoire. Mais David se sentait trop désorienté pour y prêter réellement attention. Il préféra ne pas provoquer le leader et découvrir la ville à travers la vitre.

« Que va-t-il se passer quand nous arriverons ? » Demanda-t-il néanmoins, alors qu'ils roulaient depuis presque une heure.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, David ? Je vais juste te montrer où tu dormiras, puis je te présenterai aux derniers arrivés pour que tu puisses t'intégrer. Je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps, j'ai quelques problèmes à régler. Mais dès demain, tu rencontreras Sarah et tu pourras commencer le programme de désintoxication. C'est tout. Le reste de ton temps, fais en ce que tu veux, tu n'es pas prisonnier. Tu peux chercher un logement ailleurs ou aller en centre-ville chercher du travail pour prolonger ton visa. Nous t'aiderons jusqu'à ce que tu t'établisses convenablement. »

« En échange de quoi ? »

Sans prévenir, Cal tourna brusquement le volant et se gara sur le bas-côté, avant de couper le contact et de serrer le volant jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges blanchissent.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi, David ? »

Le peintre réfléchit quelques instants, encore surpris par la réaction brutale.

« Parce que tu es la première personne qui souhaite m'aider, même en sachant ce que j'ai fait. »

« Le mouvement va t'aider, pas moi personnellement. Si tu n'as pas la foi… »

« C'est toi que j'ai accepté de suivre, Cal. Toi. Ces gens, je ne les connais même pas. Je veux bien les rencontrer, vivre en communauté, mais c'est toi qui m'as convaincu de venir. Si c'est pour te croiser de temps à autre, ça m'intéresse beaucoup moins. Je n'accorde pas ma confiance facilement, ce sera difficile pour moi de m'introduire parmi eux. »

« J'ai beaucoup de responsabilités, sans compter qu'il ne serait pas juste que je t'accorde plus de temps qu'aux autres. Nous sommes tous égaux, tu comprends ? Tu auras le soutien et l'oreille attentive dont tu as besoin. Tu dois juste consentir à te décharger lors du prochain meeting. Raconte ton histoire et n'omets aucun détail. Personne ne te jugera et tu constateras que tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir. »

« Je pourrais t'aider dans ton travail. »

Cal rit doucement.

« Ce n'est pas comme cela que ça fonctionne, David. Je suis un 10R et tu n'es même pas encore sur l'échelle. Chaque échelon a sa tâche. Pour le moment, la tienne est d'aller mieux et de remonter la pente, pas de t'occuper des autres, et encore moins de moi. De plus, j'évite de nouer des liens trop intimes, c'est un principe. »

« Je comprends, » dit David, amer. « Ce serait comme si un simple soldat fréquentait son chef de section en dehors du travail. »

Cal le regarda, visiblement irrité.

« Pardon, la comparaison militaire est peut-être malvenue, » s'excusa le peintre.

« En effet, elle l'est. Ces gens ne sont pas sous mes ordres, je ne me sers pas d'eux pour atteindre un but. C'est moi qui suis à leur service, moi qui les mène vers la lumière. Te côtoyer ne serait pas mal vu, simplement, ce n'est ni la procédure, ni dans mes habitudes. »

David encaissa « procédure » et « habitudes » comme une paire de gifles. Il comprit alors qu'il n'avait sûrement rien d'exceptionnel aux yeux de Cal. Il pensait que le brun avait besoin de lui, c'était du moins l'impression qu'il avait donnée. Mais la balance venait de se déséquilibrer et il se retrouvait complètement dépendant d'une communauté dirigée par un homme qui ne se préoccuperait pas plus de lui que des autres. Il évitait les liens intimes, avait-il dit. Cela signifiait-il qu'en plus de n'avoir ni femme ni enfant, comme le soupçonnait David, il n'avait également aucun ami proche ? Pourquoi un tel isolement ? Une question vint tout à coup à l'esprit du peintre, comme un changement de sujet bienvenu.

« Es-tu le seul 10R ? »

« Ici, oui. Dans l'ensemble du mouvement, nous sommes plusieurs. »

« Donc, concrètement, à qui t'adresses-tu si tu rencontres un problème ? »

« Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour notre hiérarchie ? » Lui renvoya-t-il, au lieu de lui répondre.

« Je suis simplement curieux. Si je comprends bien, tu es en charge ici, dans l'état de New York, mais tu n'es pas le grand manitou. »

« Le Docteur Steven Meyer a fondé le mouvement. Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'il s'est retiré au Pérou pour traduire les trois derniers échelons de l'échelle. Il vit constamment entouré de lumière et quand il reviendra, il nous montrera le chemin. »

Cal se sentit étrangement mal en récitant son laïus habituel. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'image de son mentor mourant sur un lit qui s'afficha dans son esprit, ou le regard sceptique de David qui visiblement ne le croyait pas. Il redémarra la voiture et reprit la route, maintenant qu'il était calmé.

« Et ce Steven, tu le connais ? » Demanda David, au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

« Je le considère comme un père spirituel. Il a toujours été là pour moi, durant les périodes difficiles. »

« Et à t'entendre, on dirait qu'il y en a eu beaucoup. »

« Il paraît qu'un malheur n'arrive jamais seul. Je pense que l'on peut dire que j'ai touché le jackpot. »

David accusa ce nouvel aveu froid. Il se demanda s'il s'habituerait à cette honnêteté crue et sans barrière.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne sais même pas ce qui m'est arrivé. »

« Je peux l'imaginer. C'est donc une bonne chose que tu aies trouvé le Meyerisme. »

« Ça ne s'est pas passé ainsi. Mon père a intégré le mouvement quand j'avais cinq ans et il m'a emmené avec lui. Je n'ai, pour ainsi dire, jamais vécu ailleurs. Même quand il est parti, je suis resté. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il a quitté la communauté ? »

« C'est une longue histoire pour un autre jour, » conclut Cal. « Nous arrivons. »

…

La première chose qui frappa David fut que Cal n'avait pas menti. Partout où il posait les yeux, il ne voyait que des visages paisibles et souriants. Il aperçut quelques jardins biologiques où des résidents travaillaient la terre, des bungalows tous semblables, un bâtiment rouge et blanc qui lui fit penser à une sorte d'église, des panneaux solaires sur les toits, des vélos, d'autres Prius et des fourgons blancs avec cet œil, sur les côtés, qu'il avait déjà vu sur l'un des t-shirts de Cal que beaucoup de résidents portaient également, ainsi que sur le portail à l'entrée du camp. David, qui subissait déjà le décalage horaire, eut l'impression de basculer dans un autre monde et que cette journée ne finirait jamais.

Cal se gara près d'un bungalow et l'aida à sortir sa valise du coffre. Immédiatement, une jeune femme blonde s'approcha, suivie de près par un jeune homme noir qui lui tenait la main. Ils formaient un beau couple, pensa David.

« Ton voyage s'est bien passé ? » Demanda la fille.

« Oui, » répondit Cal. « Mary, Sean, je vous présente David. Puisque vous êtes là, je compte sur vous pour lui faire visiter et lui expliquer comment nous fonctionnons. » Le leader se tourna alors vers le peintre. « Mary est une des rescapés d'une tornade qui a fait des ravages dans le New Hampshire, il y a peu de temps. Nous les avons recueillis. Et Sean est un novice qui nous a rejoints récemment. Ils sont tous les deux très investis, des exemples à suivre. »

Cal avait déjà évoqué la tornade lors de leur discussion à Berlin, David ne fut donc pas surpris. Ce qui le laissa un peu perplexe, en revanche, fut l'attitude de Mary, alors que le brun continuait à parler des activités des nouveaux arrivants. Le Berlinois écouta distraitement, focalisé sur la femme. Elle n'avait pas lâché la main de son petit-ami, mais en dehors de ce contact, elle agissait comme si le jeune noir n'était soudainement plus là. Toute son attention semblait littéralement concentrée sur Cal, ses yeux dévoraient ses gestes, ses oreilles s'abreuvaient de ses paroles, elle posait sur lui un regard débordant d'adoration et, probablement, d'amour. David ne croyait pas Cal assez aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Un non-voyant serait capable de le percevoir. _Aucun lien intime_. La voix du leader résonna dans sa tête. Il se refusait de toucher à la blonde et préférait vraisemblablement la voir dans d'autres bras que les siens. Sean paraissait tout à fait avenant et bien intentionné, visiblement déjà très attaché à sa compagne et vouait une grande admiration à Cal. Ce dernier trait concernait-il tout le monde ici ? David se posa sérieusement la question.

« Je vais donc te laisser entre des mains expertes, » Cal le sortit de ses pensées. « Je dois malheureusement m'occuper d'une affaire qui ne peut plus attendre. Mais nous nous verrons pour le jour de l'Ascension, sans faute. J'espère que la célébration te plaira. En attendant, mets-toi à ton aise, prends tes marques, et surtout, n'hésite jamais à demander de l'aide. Je vais dire à Sarah de passer te voir demain. Passe une bonne première soirée parmi ta nouvelle famille, David. »

Il posa une main ferme sur son épaule et la serra brièvement, ses yeux profondément ancrés dans les siens. Un frisson remonta le long de son dos, puis l'instant passa, le brun se détourna et partit.

« C'est quoi le jour de l'Ascension ? » Demanda David au couple.

Sean lui sourit et ils le menèrent à sa nouvelle demeure en lui expliquant.

…

Cal n'avait pas exagéré. Il ne fit que l'apercevoir de loin durant les trois jours qui suivirent. Comme convenu, Sarah vint le trouver, s'entretint longuement avec lui dans son bureau et l'intégra au groupe des « possibles », ainsi qu'au programme de désintoxication. David n'avait jamais mis les pieds aux alcooliques anonymes, mais il pensa que cela devait y ressembler, l'anonymat en moins. Et la veille du jour de l'Ascension, il affichait assez fièrement presque trois jours de sobriété à son compteur. Les tentations étaient absentes de la communauté, ce qui l'aidait grandement. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé le temps de se rendre à l'extérieur, ou plutôt l'envie s'il devait être honnête. Il avait beaucoup de mal avec la franchise et la transparence qui semblaient être les principes fondamentaux des gens avec qui lui vivait et ne s'était encore rapproché de personne en particulier. Il conservait une certaine distance et tout le monde la respectait pour le moment. Personne ne le brusquait, alors qu'il s'attendait à une tentative de lavage de cerveau. Bien sûr, il y avait les diatribes sans fin sur la lumière et ce fameux jardin où ils iraient tous vivre heureux, mais David n'écoutait pas vraiment, il était souvent distrait.

Il se surprit plusieurs fois à chercher Cal du regard, sans comprendre pourquoi. Même une fois surmonté sa déception de ne pas l'avoir comme guide, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer sa présence et ce demanda sérieusement ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Il n'avait pas pensé à Maja depuis son arrivée, ou presque. Il ne pouvait plus vraiment se servir de son téléphone dans ce pays, de toute manière, et il ne s'empressa pas d'en acheter un nouveau ou de changer sa carte SIM. Sarah lui avait dit que pour guérir, il devait faire une croix sur son passé, et il suivait son conseil à la lettre, car cela lui faisait un bien fou. Ici, il pouvait être qui il voulait, aucun ne le connaissait. Il n'avait que vaguement évoqué sa vie pour le moment, mais comme promis, les autres ne le jugèrent pas. La vie était simple, ses tâches se limitaient à du jardinage, de la méditation, du yoga et les réunions quotidiennes du programme. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour l'argent, pour le moment, on le nourrissait, lui offrait un toit, et il décida d'en profiter autant qu'il le pourrait, avant que quelqu'un remarque qu'il était vide de toute foi en leurs croyances.

Son bungalow était rudimentaire, mais confortable. Il avait d'abord été surpris par le nombre d'objets présents estampillés de cet œil qu'il connaissait bien maintenant, que ce soit les produits d'hygiène dans la salle de bain ou les vêtements qu'on lui avait fournis. Sur la table, un livre qu'il n'avait toujours pas ouvert l'attendait. « L'Échelle. » Le premier ouvrage du Meyerisme, lui avait-on dit. Il savait qu'il devait le feuilleter, au moins pour donner le change, alors ce soir-là, il s'allongea sur son lit et commença sa lecture, quand il eut la bonne surprise de voir Cal débarquer dans son bungalow. Il paraissait contrarié, tendu, mais David ne put le percevoir que grâce à sa sensibilité, car l'homme le cachait habilement derrière un sourire de circonstance.

« Pardon de passer à une heure si tardive. Tu as l'air en forme, » dit-il, en guise de bonsoir.

Puis, il regarda les cheveux blond cendré du peintre, plus court à présent.

« Une des résidentes est coiffeuse, » précisa David, en passant une main sur son crâne. « Catherine ? »

« Christine, » le corrigea-t-il. « Elle a un sacré coup de ciseau. Elle a fait du bon boulot. »

« Merci, » répondit David, avant de se sentir idiot.

Cal avait complimenté le travail de la coiffeuse, pas la manière dont la coupe lui allait.

« J'aimerais que tu racontes ton histoire devant tout le monde demain, » dit brusquement le brun.

Le peintre ne sut pas comment réagir.

« Tu ne seras pas le seul à le faire, ne t'inquiète pas. Je viens de demander la même chose à Mary. Nous avons des visiteurs importants pour l'occasion, qui sont arrivés cet après-midi, je tiens à ce qu'ils constatent avec quelle efficacité nous aidons les gens. »

Quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix fit penser à David qu'il ne portait pas les fameux invités dans son cœur. Finalement, tout n'était pas parfait au paradis.

« Les autres 10R dont tu m'as parlé ? » Demanda-t-il, car il avait entendu parler des arrivants, bien entendu, puisqu'ils étaient le sujet de conversation principal dans la communauté.

David se demandait d'ailleurs si toutes les histoires qui circulaient sur eux étaient vraies, mais se garda bien de poser la question.

« Oui. Bill et Felicia. Ils font partie des fondateurs, ils ont connu la naissance du mouvement. »

C'était certain, il ne les aimait pas du tout. Un nouveau mystère qui titilla sa curiosité, car il souhaitait malgré tout se faire bien voir auprès d'eux. Pour quelle raison, puisqu'ils se trouvaient manifestement au même niveau ?

« Veux-tu bien me rendre ce service ? » Réitéra Cal, en revenant au sujet qui l'amenait.

« Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux. »

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'avait poussé à répondre ça, mais n'y pensa plus quand le sourire de Cal devint sincère et que le soulagement envahit son regard bleu.

« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir fait venir ici. Sarah ne dit que du bien de toi. »

La main était de retour sur son épaule, plus chaude que jamais à travers le pull qu'il portait. Les paroles se répandirent sur lui comme un baume, peu importe qu'il ne soit pas certain de leur véracité.

« À demain dans ce cas. Merci, David, » conclut le leader, avant de le quitter.

La porte se referma doucement sur lui et David resta figé au milieu de la pièce.


	4. Ascension Day

**IV**

 **Ascension Day**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Tout d'abord, je vais un peu raconter ma vie. Pour résumer rapidement, j'ai enfin trouvé un nouvel emploi et je vais commencer à travailler très bientôt. Ce qui est une très bonne nouvelle pour moi, signifie moins de lecture pour vous mes loulous. À partir de maintenant, mes publications vont vraiment s'espacer (un peu comme ces derniers temps, puisque j'étais occupée à courir aux entretiens, etc.), mais je vais faire en sorte de vous pondre quelque chose à lire au moins une fois par semaine. En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, maintenant que David est au cœur du mouvement, il faut que je l'intègre aux intrigues de la série tout en créant de nouvelles histoires autour de lui. Je me sers donc volontiers de scènes de la série, que je modifie pour coller à ma fic. Dans ce chapitre, vous l'aurez compris au titre, l'intrigue se passe durant l'épisode 4 : « The Future » qui est un de mes préférés. Beaucoup de moments forts. J'espère que vous aimerez l'idée qui commence à germer doucement et tout ce qui se met en place en arrière-plan. Ah, et en bonus, je tenais à ce que quelqu'un accepte ENFIN de boire le thé avec Cal, car le pauvre bébé se prend des vents par tout le monde dans la série.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était une très belle journée. David apprécia l'herbe verte, le soleil sur sa peau, la nourriture étonnamment délicieuse malgré l'absence totale de viande ou de poisson. Les enfants couraient partout, les gens conversaient en petits groupes. Puis, une femme prit la parole et s'adressa à l'assemblée. Felicia, comprit David. Sa peau couleur chocolat, ses cheveux noirs frisés, ses vêtements colorés et les breloques autour de son cou lui donnaient un air avenant, chaleureux. On avait envie de lui faire confiance de prime abord. Un homme se tenait à côté d'elle. William, son mari, dit-elle. Elle parla de Steve, le fondateur du mouvement, et montra les paumes de ses mains qui portaient les cicatrices de brûlures graves, en prétendant s'être blessée en agrippant l'échelle. Elle parla de message, mais le peintre perdit vite le fil de son discours, fasciné de voir tous ces visages tournés vers elle, captivés par ce qu'elle disait.

Il vit alors un autre membre s'approcher. Un homme noir au crâne rasé, plutôt bien bâti, que David n'avait pas encore rencontré. Il rejoignit le groupe et écouta à son tour. Quelque chose chez lui titilla la curiosité du blond. Mais soudainement, tout le monde applaudit, brisant sa concentration. Tout le monde sauf ce type, et David ne put s'empêcher de l'approcher subrepticement. Seulement, il s'éloigna avant qu'il ait pu lui parler et se dirigea avec les autres vers le réfectoire pour prendre un bon déjeuner. Il décida de le suivre.

Dans la file d'attente, il se glissa derrière lui et surprit une conversation avec un adepte que David avait déjà aperçu en train d'embrasser Sarah. Son mari probablement. Il expliqua à l'homme ce qu'était un « possible », les nouveaux arrivants, comme lui. Il échangea ensuite quelques mots avec Mary qui portait une belle couronne de fleurs sur sa tête, à l'image de la plupart des autres femmes, et alla s'asseoir. David lui emboîta le pas et demanda s'il pouvait s'installer avec eux, ce qu'ils acceptèrent volontiers. Il fit alors la connaissance d'Eddie et Sam.

…

Après le repas, Eddie, qui était bien le mari de Sarah et un 6R, resta dans la salle et David proposa à Sam de faire un tour. L'homme l'intriguait. Il venait d'arriver lui aussi, mais n'irradiait pas de la ferveur et de la dévotion qu'il avait constatées chez les autres.

« Ça fait du bien de rencontrer enfin une personne aussi sceptique que moi. Comment es-tu arrivé là exactement ? »

« C'est une longue histoire. Ma fille est malade et je cherchais du soutien, j'imagine. C'est un peu étouffant à la maison. Ma femme ne gère pas bien la situation, mais refuse d'en discuter, elle se renferme et il n'y a qu'ici que je trouve une oreille attentive. »

L'histoire de l'homme toucha immédiatement David, alors que le visage de Leonie s'imposait dans son esprit.

« C'est déroutant, n'est-ce pas ? Cette manière, qu'ils ont, de simplement écouter. J'ai connu Cal à Berlin, lors de son voyage. En quelques heures, il m'a mieux compris que mon meilleur ami qui était pourtant présent quand ma vie a basculé en enfer. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Ma fille est morte et ma femme m'a quitté. »

David savait qu'en résumant les événements ainsi, il se posait en victime, mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

« Je suis désolé, » répondit le détective sous couverture Abe Gaines, alias Sam, qui ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Abe décida de se rapprocher de David. Il était le candidat idéal pour constater comment le mouvement s'y prenait pour transformer de parfaits inconnus en croyants.

…

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, ils se rassemblèrent de nouveau, et Mary prit place devant tout le monde. Felicia, Bill et Cal étaient à ses côtés, mais elle semblait tout de même nerveuse. Elle commença alors à parler, à raconter que son père la vendait à ses amis depuis qu'elle avait onze ans. Et malgré la peau foncée de Sam, David aurait juré qu'il devint tout à coup très pâle. L'histoire de la jeune femme était atroce à entendre, mais le peintre eut vraiment l'impression que son nouveau camarade le prenait personnellement. Quelque chose lui échappait certainement, car il n'avait pas vu une seule fois ces deux-là en contact depuis son arrivée.

Mary termina péniblement son témoignage, puis Bill s'approcha d'elle, murmura à son oreille, puis posa doucement une main juste en dessous de sa gorge, avant de se mettre à chanter une prière, un refrain que tout le monde reprit en cœur. Cal lui lança ensuite un regard et David sut que c'était son tour. Il avait promis et allait tenir son engagement. Mais soudainement, cela lui parut insurmontable.

Percevant l'hésitation dans le regard du peintre, les muscles tendus de son cou, les tressautements compulsifs de sa pomme d'Adam et ses deux poings serrés, Cal marcha vers lui et tendit simplement sa main. Il se trouvait à contre-jour et durant un instant sa tête cacha le soleil à David, les rayons lumineux formant une auréole incandescente autour de son visage. Un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres, comme un encouragement. Alors, David glissa lentement sa paume moite sur celle du leader et referma ses doigts sur son poignet. Le pouls limpide s'affola sous la pulpe de son pouce, comme si un courant électrique passait entre eux par ce simple contact. Le geste lui sembla familier, puis il se souvint de cet après-midi dans ce bar berlinois. Les yeux de Cal étaient d'un bleu pur et David s'y perdit le temps d'une seconde, avant de le laisser le guider. Puis, il se retourna et fit face à l'assemblée silencieuse. Le brun lâcha sa main pour se décaler sur le côté et un grand vide l'envahit. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Bill et Felicia. Le couple le mettait mal à l'aise, maintenant qu'il les voyait de près. Quelque chose chez ces gens semblait profondément faux, peut-être dans leur posture, David n'aurait su dire.

Il prit une longue inspiration et souffla par la bouche en agitant ses bras, comme il l'avait vu faire aux séances de méditation, pour évacuer physiquement son angoisse. Puis il raconta son histoire, sans omettre aucun détail cette fois. Cal connaissait la vérité, et sous son regard il fut incapable de mentir. Mary était une victime. Trop jeune, trop faible, pour se défendre. En l'écoutant, on ne pouvait que vouloir l'aider. Mais lui ? Qu'allaient-ils tous penser de lui ? David se demanda à quel moment exactement leur avis était devenu important. Il ne connaissait même pas tous ces visages qui le fixaient et l'écoutaient patiemment, sans l'interrompre ni se peindre d'horreur. Il remarqua que certains pleuraient en silence, comme s'ils partageaient sa peine, mais c'était tout. Pas de cri, pas de doigt accusateur pointé sur lui, pas d'yeux fuyants ni de grimace réprobatrice. Cela n'allégea pas sa culpabilité, mais pour la première fois, il put la faire peser un peu sur d'autres épaules que les siennes.

Quand il eut fini de parler, il craignit soudainement que Bill entame de nouveau son refrain. Il ne voulait pas que l'homme le touche, de quelque manière que ce soit. Est-ce qu'il le sentit ou décida tout simplement qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose, David ne le saurait jamais, mais après un instant de silence, Cal l'invita à rejoindre les autres sous les applaudissements discrets et les paroles d'encouragement.

…

La nuit était tombée et David se sentait épuisé par cette journée. Mais il voulait s'entretenir avec Cal avant de rentrer dans son bungalow. Il le trouva seul, assis sur une bûche devant un feu de camp, scrutant les étoiles. Il s'arrêta un moment pour l'observer et c'est ce qu'il lui valut de ne pas être vu quand Bill et Felicia sortirent de l'ombre. David se dissimula derrière un arbre et écouta ce qui se disait, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Le ciel est plus haut ici qu'à San Diego, » dit Cal, sans les regarder.

Cette réflexion n'avait aucun sens pour David, mais le ton de la voix sonnait presque comme une insulte et non une simple constatation.

« Je n'aime pas la façon dont tu regardes ce ciel, » répondit Felicia, comme s'ils parlaient en réalité de toute autre chose et se comprenaient parfaitement.

« J'avais le sentiment que ça allait arriver, » soupira Cal, en les affrontant.

David ne savait pas ce qui allait arriver exactement, mais la discussion promettait d'être houleuse. Il préféra donc rester où il était, au cas où les choses dégénéraient.

« Tu commences à avoir les chevilles qui enflent, mon fils, » lui reprocha la femme, avec condescendance.

À ses côtés, son mari restait silencieux, mais David savait que ça ne durerait pas.

« Je ne suis pas ton fils, » la rembarra le brun, en se levant.

Ce qui fut dit ensuite resta incompréhensible pour David, qui ne savait absolument pas ce qui se passait dans les coulisses de la communauté. Mais il fut question d'une guerre de pouvoir. Visiblement, le couple n'appréciait pas que Cal soit en charge et en parlait comme si son ami s'était imposé sans leur permission.

« Le mouvement a déjà un leader, » argumenta Felicia.

Mais David l'entendit à peine, car la réponse de Cal le frappa de plein fouet.

« Un leader qui est mourant. »

Le peintre s'obligea à rester concentré. C'était important, il fallait qu'il sache. Cal avait juré qu'il ne lui mentirait jamais, mais il l'avait fait, et pas qu'un peu. Leur mouvement était une complète escroquerie. Le soi-disant fondateur qui détenait toutes les réponses se mourait quelque part. David comprit, en écoutant la suite, que Cal tentait désespérément de sauver les meubles, alors que les deux autres attendaient passivement qu'un miracle se produise. Le ton monta, les paroles échangées étaient pleines de sarcasme et de rancœur. Le brun n'appréciait pas qu'on lui demande « gentiment » de se pousser sur le côté pour ne pas gêner les grandes personnes.

« Donc… je suis en train d'écrire les trois derniers barreaux, » avoua Cal.

David savait de quoi il s'agissait cette fois. On lui avait expliqué que le docteur Meyer s'était retiré au Pérou pour accomplir cette tâche, même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait. Cela signifiait donc que son ami allait faire le travail à la place de son mentor et prétendre ensuite que c'était l'œuvre de Steve. Il allait mentir à tout le monde, comme il le faisait déjà. David tenta d'apaiser sa respiration, en sentant la colère monter en lui. Il ne devait surtout pas se faire prendre, comprit-il à ce moment-là. Il ne savait pas de quoi ces gens étaient capables pour s'assurer de son silence, mais n'avait franchement aucune envie de le découvrir. Il se calma et reprit le fil de la conversation.

Cal parlait du mouvement avec une émotion dans la voix qui serra la gorge de David. Des trois, il vit alors que le brun était le seul à vouloir le bonheur de toutes ces personnes, quand bien même c'était pour de mauvaises raisons qu'il ne saisissait pas encore très bien. Il jeta ensuite à la figure du couple des accusations auxquelles David s'attendait depuis le début. À savoir qu'ils se payaient une vie de rêve aux frais du mouvement, alors qu'ils vivaient tous dans des bungalows au confort rustique… y compris Cal, réalisa-t-il. Son ami n'empochait pas les chèques pour s'offrir une maison à San Diego. Il restait parmi ses semblables, ses fidèles. David se demanda si la démarche était stratégique ou sincère, puis remarqua qu'il s'en fichait. Ce qui comptait, c'était que le Meyerisme allait droit dans le mur avec les deux autres à sa tête et que seul Cal paraissait vouloir stopper le train avant qu'il ne déraille pour de bon.

La discussion dériva alors brusquement vers un autre sujet sur lequel David ne savait rien également. Il fut question de deux femmes, Alison Kemp et Miranda Frank, dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Ils parlèrent de la première comme d'une menace et la deuxième aurait visiblement dû se trouver dans un hôpital duquel elle était sortie, ce qui n'enchantait pas Bill et Felicia. Cal ne répondit rien, leur lança simplement un étrange regard, puis s'éloigna dans la direction de David.

Le peintre lutta pour ne pas céder à la panique et se mettre bêtement à courir. Il s'accroupit lentement dans un petit buisson au pied de l'arbre et pria en son for intérieur. Les pas de Cal se rapprochèrent, suivis de ceux, encore lointains, d'Felicia et Bill. Il n'osa plus respirer, parfaitement immobile dans l'obscurité, son regard braqué au sol, comme s'il pouvait disparaître. Une branche craqua tout près de sa cachette, puis plus rien, sauf les crépitements du feu et le couple encore à bonne distance. Un instant après, il entendit une fermeture éclair, puis un bruit qu'il reconnut sans peine. Se sentant observé, il trouva la force de relever les yeux pour croiser ceux de Cal qui semblaient bleu-marine, presque noirs, dans l'ombre, alors qu'il se soulageait contre un arbre à moins d'un mètre de lui. Il savait qu'il était là et avait choisi cette diversion pour le lui faire comprendre. David n'aurait pu l'expliquer, mais Cal savait. Peut-être l'avait-il vu approcher du feu un peu plus tôt, peut-être avait-il un foutu sixième sens à la con, peu importe. Ce qui était primordial, en revanche, c'était que Cal voulait qu'il entende cette conversation. Sinon, il aurait évité le sujet ou proposé d'aller ailleurs. Le blond détourna le regard, jusqu'à ce que le leader rajuste sa tenue et s'éloigne pour rejoindre les deux autres. Seulement alors, il relâcha l'air comprimé dans ses poumons. Il hésita ensuite à leur emboîter le pas durant une fraction de seconde, avant de se relever. Sa décision était déjà prise.

Il les suivit à bonne distance, vers une des modestes demeures du camp, réalisa-t-il au bon d'un moment. Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la maison et David fit le tour, avant de trouver une fenêtre par laquelle les observer sans être vu. Il n'entendit rien cette fois, mais il y avait une femme brune blottie dans une couverture sur un canapé. Felicia avait dit qu'Alison Kemp rôdait dans les parages, il en déduisit donc que ce ne pouvait être que Miranda Frank. Même s'il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui se disait, la femme semblait en bonne santé, Cal plus détendu, et le couple, qui était resté en retrait, affichait clairement son mécontentement. Le blond n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser des questions. Rapidement, ils ressortirent en laissant la brune se reposer et il revint silencieusement vers l'avant du bungalow, avant de se dissimuler de nouveau.

« Voilà pourquoi Steve m'a nommé responsable, » dit-il, les yeux levés vers le ciel nocturne, avant de se retourner vers les deux autres. « Vous le connaissez depuis plus longtemps, mais j'ai le don. Vous pouvez inspirer les fidèles, mais vous n'avez pas ce que j'ai. » Sa voix vibrait dans l'air du soir comme les cordes d'une contrebasse. Profonde, gutturale et pleine d'assurance. « Je peux marcher dans ces putains de rues et faire que les gens croient. Donc… j'écrirai les trois derniers barreaux et ils diront que je suis le fils élu. Je vous informerai quand j'aurais terminé. Peut-être que vous reviendrez alors. »

Ils encaissèrent en silence.

« Tu n'auras jamais Silas de ton côté, » répliqua Felicia.

David avait entendu parler de l'homme en question. Un autre 10R, un shaman qu'après certains, stationné au Pérou et qui s'occupait, entre autres, des retraites spirituelles des membres qui gravissaient un nouvel échelon. Quelqu'un d'important et d'influent. La conversation se termina sur une impasse, aucun ne voulait céder du terrain à l'autre. Ils retournèrent alors à l'intérieur, et quelques minutes après, le couple ressortit accompagné de la jeune femme. Cal resta sur le seuil, alors qu'ils l'emmenaient jusqu'à leur voiture stationnée un peu plus loin. Les portières claquèrent, le moteur presque silencieux de la voiture électrique démarra et le véhicule s'éloigna dans la nuit.

Il y eut un long moment de calme, durant lequel David n'osa pas bouger. Ce qui était parfaitement stupide, il en avait conscience, puisque Cal savait qu'il était là. Il jeta un regard dans sa direction, sans le voir, comme s'il devinait où il se trouvait, puis il se mit en route. L'invitation était suffisamment explicite pour David qui suivit le mouvement. Il marcha quelques pas derrière lui, comme si personne ne devait les voir ensemble à cet instant précis. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, jusqu'à un bungalow totalement isolé des autres. Le leader entra sans un regard en arrière et laissa la porte ouverte derrière lui.

David n'était encore jamais entré chez Cal. L'intérieur était à peine plus sophistiqué que le sien. On voyait juste, çà et là, des preuves que l'occupant n'était pas ici provisoirement et quelques éléments de confort supplémentaires. Les lieux étaient clairement habités, imprégnés de la présence de leur occupant. Il n'y avait pas de hall, on arrivait directement dans un petit salon où un œil immense, taillé dans du bois, bouffait tout un pan de mur au-dessus d'une cheminée. Le mobilier était plus pratique qu'esthétique, réduit à son minimum. Un sofa, deux fauteuils assortis recouverts de plaids et de simples coussins chacun dans un coin, une petite table entre les deux, un guéridon, un tapis au sol. Le tout se déclinait dans des tons clairs, blancs ou pastel, contrastant avec les murs en bois foncé. Un accès entrouvert menait à une modeste salle de bain, une autre porte, munie d'une barre de traction, conduisait à sa chambre. Au-dessus du canapé, une grande photo était encadrée. Certainement Steven Meyer, se dit-il. Là s'arrêtait la décoration, le reste n'était qu'accessoire. Des lampes, des plantes vertes, rien d'extravagant. Le coin-cuisine, qui était ouvert, mais minuscule, ne contenait rien de plus que le strict minimum. Ici vivait un homme qui haïssait le luxe et les gens qui s'y rapportaient. Cette impression n'était pas feinte par le propriétaire des lieux.

« Thé ? » Demanda Cal, brisant le silence, en allant vers la kitchenette.

David hocha simplement la tête, alors que le brun ne le regardait pas. Mais il dut prendre son absence de réponse pour un oui, puisqu'il mit en marche la bouilloire. Les deux hommes s'observèrent sans un mot, Cal appuyé sur sa cuisinière, David debout au milieu du salon. Le blond pensait exprimer la colère qui l'avait précédemment envahi. Mais celle-ci avait complètement disparu. À la place, son cerveau calculait déjà toutes les possibilités que lui donnait son nouveau statut. Car il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que personne, même les amis proches de Cal, n'était au courant de ce qu'il avait entendu ce soir-là.

Les feuilles séchées devaient être issues de l'agriculture biologique, comme tout ce qu'ils mangeaient ici, car une odeur délicieuse s'éleva dans la pièce quand le brun versa l'eau chaude dans la théière. Puis, il la mit sur un plateau avec deux tasses, deux cuillères et du sucre, avant de poser le tout sur la table basse en passant près du blond. Ensuite, il s'assit dans un des fauteuils et attendit. David l'imita, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Le leader les servit, toujours muet, puis but une gorgée, avant de se détendre. Il souhaitait qu'il prenne l'initiative et vienne à lui, comprit David. Il voulait demander pourquoi. Mais pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi tous ces mensonges ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Alors il se tut et chercha la main de Cal par-dessus la table. Il la lui donna, serrant ses doigts autour de son poignet dans un geste qui était en train de devenir un rituel, une prise sur la réalité, un point d'ancrage. Je suis avec toi, disait cette poigne ferme. Je suis avec toi, il ne t'arrivera rien.


	5. The hole in my chest

**V**

 **The hole in my chest**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Dans ce chapitre, les choses avancent enfin vers le but que je me suis fixé. Ce n'est encore qu'un début, mais tout se met en place. Encore une fois, j'utilise une scène forte de l'épisode 5 - The Hole, parce que j'aime assez l'intrigue autour de John Ridge. Il est si immonde. Et le passage à tabac de Cal me servira dans le prochain chapitre.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

« Je dois y aller, » finit par dire Cal, brisant le silence alors que le thé refroidissait.

Ils n'avaient pas bougé.

« Où ça ? »

« J'ai rendez-vous avec Eddie. Je me suis engagé à le guider sur le septième échelon. »

« Je croyais que ce n'était pas ton rôle, » répliqua David, avec amertume.

Cal soupira, encaissant le reproche.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler aussi durement la dernière fois. Termine le programme avec Sarah, et si tu me veux toujours comme guide, reviens me voir. »

« Et ton discours sur "nous sommes tous égaux" et "il serait injuste que je t'accorde plus de temps qu'aux autres" ? »

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres du leader.

« Après ce soir, on ne peut plus vraiment dire que tu fais partie des autres. Mon but, à présent, c'est que tu montes sur l'échelle le plus rapidement possible. »

David aperçut pour la première fois le froid stratège en Cal, mais ne se sentit pas traité comme un objet pour autant. Il comprenait enfin ce qu'il faisait là. Cal voulait quelqu'un pour l'aider à porter son fardeau, pour l'empêcher de couler sous le poids du secret. Il avait dit à David qu'il n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que le mouvement. La révélation de l'état de santé de docteur Meyer ferait littéralement imploser la communauté, David n'en doutait pas une seule seconde, et Cal ne pouvait simplement pas renoncer à la cause à laquelle il avait consacré sa vie, se retrouvant dans une situation inextricable où il avait le choix entre mentir ou tout perdre.

« Depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il ? » Demanda David.

Il n'eut aucun besoin de préciser de quoi il parlait.

« Un peu plus d'un an. »

Le peintre n'osa imaginer ce que l'on ressentait, quand le cheval sur lequel on pariait tout ce que l'on possédait, s'avérait en fait être une vieille carne rongée par le grand C qui ne courrait plus jamais. Cal n'avait aucun ami à qui il ne mentait pas, aucun allié sur lequel s'appuyer. Les seules personnes au courant voulaient sa perte, qu'il s'écarte de leur chemin.

« Pourquoi moi ? » Le questionna-t-il enfin.

« Il n'y a pas de réelle raison, juste une forte intuition et une bonne dose de désespoir. Je suis au pied du mur, David. Steven n'en a plus pour longtemps, je le sens. J'ai besoin de temps pour terminer la rédaction des trois derniers échelons, tout en gardant Bill, Alicia et Silas en dehors de ça autant que possible. »

« Que puis-je faire pour t'aider exactement ? »

« Pour le moment, pas grand-chose, à part devenir un novice modèle et gagner la confiance des autres. Tout le monde ici sait que c'est moi, et moi seul, qui t'ai fait traverser la moitié de la planète. Tout ce qui pourra me valoriser sera le bienvenu. »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas raconté ça dès le début ? Pourquoi me faire venir ici en prétendant vouloir m'aider, pour ensuite m'avouer ouvertement que tu comptais simplement m'utiliser ? »

« J'ai compris que tu étais beaucoup plus intelligent que je l'avais cru au départ. »

« Ravi de l'apprendre, » railla David.

« Pour ma défense, la première fois que je t'ai vu, ce n'était pas flagrant. Tu suivais un papillon au milieu de la nuit, trempé jusqu'aux os en plein hiver et complètement ivre. »

David gardait un souvenir flou de cette soirée, mais il se rappelait clairement l'insecte aux ailes bleues qui l'avait attiré comme un aimant.

« Je ne saurais toujours pas expliquer ce que je faisais exactement. »

« J'imagine que cette question restera à jamais sans réponse. »

« Donc, tu t'es finalement rendu compte que je n'étais pas qu'un pochetron ? » Le relança le peintre, sarcastique.

« Assez rapidement, j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence : tu n'aurais jamais cette foi aveugle qui guide la majorité de nos adeptes. Il te fallait des preuves et je n'en avais aucune à te fournir, bien au contraire. Mais, étonnamment, tu m'as laissé une chance. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à espérer que tu sois la personne que j'attendais. Tu as su voir tes intérêts dans les miens. J'ai longuement réfléchi et cela m'a paru stupide de continuer de prétendre, plutôt que d'être totalement transparent. Seule la vérité pouvait te convaincre de te ranger de mon côté. »

« Tu dois faire face à une guerre interne dans les hautes sphères et tu es clairement en infériorité numérique, j'ai saisi. Mais pour le moment, je ne suis personne et j'imagine que gravir l'échelle est un processus long et fastidieux qui prend plusieurs années. Nous n'avons pas le temps et tu ne peux pas juste me faire sauter les étapes. »

« Chaque situation à ses avantages. Il suffit simplement de les trouver. »

« Ce qui signifie ? »

« Que le fait que tu sois invisible n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Personne ne se méfiera de toi. Tu pourrais être mes yeux et mes oreilles. »

« C'est dans mes cordes, » répliqua David qui ne réclamait qu'un peu d'action dans ce quotidien trop calme.

« Dans ce cas, j'ai une mission pour toi. Un mystère que je dois résoudre. Une chose secondaire, mais qui occupe beaucoup mes pensées. Dis-moi, que penses-tu d'un homme qui préfère avouer un faux adultère, plutôt que d'admettre ce qu'il faisait réellement ? »

« Que cet homme cache de bien sombres secrets. »

« Exactement. Laisse-moi donc te parler un peu d'Eddie… »

…

Quand David ouvrit les yeux, il ne savait pas où il était. Mais c'était une sensation qu'il expérimentait tous les matins, ces derniers jours, alors il ne s'en formalisa pas. À la place, il se concentra jusqu'à reconnaître le salon de Cal et se pelotonna dans le plaid qui le recouvrait, maigre rempart face au froid matinal, en grognant contre son mal de dos. Il se souvint que le brun l'avait quitté pour rejoindre Eddie, après lui avoir raconté dans les grandes lignes le comportement étrange de l'homme depuis son retour du Pérou, en lui disant qu'il pouvait rester là le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour digérer la soirée avant de se confronter de nouveau aux autres novices. David s'était allongé sur le canapé pour se reposer deux minutes, puis s'était endormi au milieu de ses réflexions.

Maintenant, il percevait les premières lueurs du jour par la fenêtre et Cal venait de rentrer en claquant la porte. C'était le bruit qui l'avait réveillé.

« Pardon, je ne me doutais pas que tu avais dormi là, » dit-il, en retirant son blouson vert kaki et ses chaussures.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas un problème. »

« Pas du tout, fais comme chez toi. Je vais prendre une douche. »

Il enleva son pull et son t-shirt, puis entra dans la salle de bain. Quand l'eau coula, David se décida à se lever et débarrassa la table basse, avant d'entreprendre de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il ne savait pas ce que Cal mangeait le matin, alors il ouvrit les placards pour trouver des indices, après avoir remis de l'eau à chauffer. Cal sortit rapidement de la douche, en lui lançant un regard, habillé d'une simple serviette blanche nouée autour de sa taille. La porte s'ouvrit alors avec fracas et deux inconnus entrèrent. Il se figea au fond du coin-cuisine, alors que l'un des hommes se dirigeait directement vers Cal et que l'autre restait près de l'entrée comme le ferait un garde du corps.

« John, » salua le brun.

Il le connaissait donc, comprit David, ce qui le rassura un peu.

« Où sont-ils ? » demanda immédiatement l'intrus.

La cinquantaine, calvitie, cheveux gris et costume de très bonne facture. Il était visiblement aisé, si ce n'est riche, et très mécontent.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Répliqua Cal, sans feindre la surprise.

« J'étais à Londres pour affaires. Je rentre, ma femme et mon fils ont disparu. Vos collègues et vous les avez emmenés pour les droguer avec vos conneries mystiques. »

« Monsieur Ridge, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il sont. »

« Je vais vous le dire moi, ils sont dans un trou perdu au Pérou. »

David n'osait pas bouger, de peur que le baraqué d'origine asiatique ne le voie, tout en se préparant mentalement à intervenir si la situation s'envenimait. Monsieur Ridge et son cerbère étaient franchement hostiles et Cal se retrouvait en position de faiblesse, à moitié nu et seul. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de conserver sa répartie et il l'admira pour cela.

« Si c'est le cas, je vous le promets, je n'ai autorisé aucun de mes adeptes à les conduire là-bas. »

« Alors c'est que vous n'avez pas beaucoup de contrôle sur eux. J'imaginais qu'une personne qui dirige une secte pourrait établir des priorités. »

« Je réglerai ça. Je vous le promets. »

« J'en suis sûr, » répondit l'homme, avant de finalement faire demi-tour et de sortir du bungalow, suivi de près par son employé.

L'échange avait été aussi bref que menaçant. David ne connaissait pas les détails de l'histoire, mais commença à se demander avec combien de personnes exactement Cal avait des ennuis. Son regard lointain, comme s'il cherchait une solution, et les contractions de sa mâchoire, ne le rassurèrent pas. Il resta un long moment silencieux, en observant les réactions nerveuses du corps sec, tout en muscle et dégoulinant d'eau.

« Qui était ce connard ? » Le questionna-t-il.

Cal sursauta légèrement. Il avait presque oublié la présence du peintre sous son toit.

« Il faut que j'y aille. »

« Mais tu viens à peine de rentrer après une nuit dehors ! »

« Je t'ai déjà précisé que j'avais beaucoup de responsabilités ? » Ironisa le leader, amer.

« Mange au moins quelque chose. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps, je dois régler cette histoire. Mais sers-toi, ça ne me dérange pas. Ne tarde pas trop quand même, il ne faudrait pas que l'on s'inquiète de ton absence. »

« Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? »

« Si tout le monde commence à te voir sans arrêt sur mes talons, tu perdras la banalité qui fait de toi le parfait espion. Je te rejoindrai plus tard, » dit-il, en sortant des vêtements propres d'un tiroir.

David ne savait pas encore si le manque de pudeur faisait partie de mœurs de la communauté ou si Cal était juste trop pressé pour se soucier de lui. Le peintre aurait voulu pouvoir détourner les yeux, quand il jeta la serviette sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, mais il en fut tout simplement incapable. Le brun avait un corps magnifique, David aurait été bête de le nier, même s'il n'avait plus regardé un homme de cette manière depuis la fac et sa rencontre avec Maja, même s'il ne pensait à personne d'autre que son ex-femme depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté. Cal enfila son boxer et se retourna, surprenant le regard sans équivoque. Ils restèrent figés de longues secondes, chacun conscient des pensées de l'autre.

« Je vais rentrer, » dit finalement David, avant d'ouvrir la porte et se précipiter dehors.

Cal ne fit rien pour le retenir.

…

David ne revit pas Cal avant la fin de la journée. Il l'aperçut au loin, avec Eddie. Les deux hommes se quittèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté. Le peintre en profita pour héler le brun et le rejoindre de la manière la plus naturelle possible, autant pour ceux qui pouvaient les voir, que pour signifier qu'il ne souhaitait pas parler de l'incident du matin. Cal suivit son exemple. Il semblait plus tendu encore, si c'était possible. Visiblement, il n'avait pas réglé son problème avec Ridge.

« Ta journée a-t-elle été constructive ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Je ne dirais pas ça. Mais ne t'en préoccupe pas, parle-moi plutôt de ce que tu as fait. J'ai bien besoin d'entendre des choses simples et positives. »

« Je ne suis peut-être pas un 10R, mais tu peux te confier à moi, Cal. » Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il le coupa. « Je sais que ce n'est pas mon rôle, sauf qu'après les révélations d'hier soir, je refuse que tu m'envoies de nouveau sur les roses. »

Cal soupira, puis le prit gentiment par le bras pour l'inciter à marcher avec lui.

« Allons dans mon bureau, » dit-il.

Son lieu de travail était aussi spartiate que son lieu de vie, constata David. L'objet le plus cher de la petite pièce aux murs en bois était un notebook blanc posé sur le bureau. Le reste du mobilier se limitait au strict minimum. Deux chaises, un téléphone standard, un pot à crayons, quelques lampes et une panière à papier. Le tout était parfaitement rangé, bien entendu, et un œil en bois occupait une cloison derrière la table. Cal l'invita à s'asseoir et s'installa à sa place.

« Parle-moi, Cal, » le relança David. « C'est bien pour ça que je suis là, après tout. Alléger ton fardeau. Il t'a fallu une sacrée paire de couilles pour me faire confiance aveuglément, tu ne peux pas ensuite me demander de me mettre sur le côté. Je n'ai aucune intention de devenir ton larbin, je suis à bord ou je ne le suis pas. »

Cal posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres pincées, sembla hésiter comme s'il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser de l'homme en face de lui.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? Que je te fasse chanter pour profiter de ton joli petit cul ? »

Le brun le fixa quelques secondes, sidéré, puis il éclata de rire en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, comme s'il se déchargeait d'un poids.

« Dois-je craindre que tu en arrives à ce genre d'extrémité ? »

« Ce serait mal me connaître. J'ai fait pas mal de choses dans ma vie dont je ne suis pas fier, mais certainement pas ça. Écoute, je sais que tu veux tout faire par toi-même, mais tu m'as demandé de l'aide et j'accepte de te la donner. Ne la refuse pas. »

Cal se détendit enfin, après cette longue journée, puis il lui raconta qui était John Ridge, sa femme et son fils.

« Donc, le gosse allait mourir, la mère a pris les choses en main en appelant Sarah et ce type voudrait te faire porter le chapeau ? »

« Je suis en charge, c'est sous ma responsabilité que les autres agissent au nom du mouvement. J'étais en colère contre Sarah, mais surtout contre moi-même. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'argent de John Ridge, qu'il garde ses millions et qu'il s'étouffe avec. »

David sourit, amusé.

« Tu vas donc laisser madame Ridge et Freddie à Cuzco ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, ils sont entre les mains de Silas maintenant. Mais si je n'arrive pas à calmer John… Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin que la police vienne fourrer son nez dans nos affaires. Pas avec Bill et Alicia qui surveillent tous mes faits et gestes. »

« Trouveraient-ils quelque chose d'illégal ? »

« Ici ? Rien de plus méchant qu'un peu de marijuana. Nous n'extorquons pas d'argent, David. Nos comptes sont clean, nous vivons plutôt modestement en réalité, comme tu as pu le remarquer. »

« Pas comme certains… »

Cal devina très bien à qui il faisait allusion. David regarda la nuit tomber par la fenêtre, pensif.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, Cal. Tu as une tête affreuse. »

« Il est bien trop tôt et j'ai encore du travail. »

« Faisons un marché. Tu me laisses te préparer à dîner pendant que tu termines ici, nous mangeons ensemble, puis tu vas te coucher. »

« Je sais très bien m'occuper de moi-même, » contra Cal, en allumant son ordinateur.

David ne répondit pas, il resta simplement sur sa chaise alors que le brun tapait sur le clavier, son regard voyageant dans la pièce, en faisant des bruits insupportables avec sa langue. Au bout de quelques minutes, Cal soupira, se retint de claquer violemment son écran pour fermer l'appareil et se leva.

« Très bien, je suis incapable de me concentrer de toute manière. Autant rentrer tout de suite. »

Il ouvrit la porte dans une invitation silencieuse et laissa passer David, avant de fermer derrière eux.

L'air frais du soir les fit presser un peu le pas jusqu'au bungalow de Cal qui se laissa lourdement tomber dans un fauteuil en arrivant.

« Je dois voir Ridge demain, pour tenter de le raisonner, » dit-il, en soupirant de lassitude. « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

Comme promis, David lui répondit depuis la kitchenette, où il commença à chercher les ustensiles dont il avait besoin.

« Je te dirais bien de ne pas y aller, mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas une option. »

« Je ne peux pas attendre qu'il revienne ici et fasse un scandale. Chez lui, il pourra hurler et m'insulter autant qu'il le voudra, il n'y aura personne pour l'entendre. »

« Il faut que tu contrôles tout, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cal médita la question durant un instant, pendant que le peintre fouillait dans son frigo minuscule.

« Je suis ainsi fait. »

« Tu as besoin de lâcher prise, Cal, ou ça finira par te tuer. Personne ne peut supporter une telle pression éternellement. »

David se décida pour une salade. Le réfrigérateur était plein de légumes et il n'avait pas envie de faire un plat compliqué.

« J'aimerais bien, mais je n'en ai pas le droit, » répondit Cal, après un long silence. « Je pense avoir oublié comment faire, de toute façon. »

Le peintre les servit sans faire de commentaire. Il n'avait rien à dire là-dessus, lui aussi avait du mal à se laisser aller. La dernière fois, sa fille était morte. Ils mangèrent dans un calme relatif, mais avec appétit, et cela fit plaisir à David. Il était soulagé d'avoir de nouveau une emprise sur le leader, mais étrangement, l'idée d'en profiter ne le tentait plus vraiment. Cal avait réellement besoin d'aide, et ça, il ne s'y attendait pas. L'épauler lui ferait certainement plus de bien que d'abuser de sa confiance. Après tout, David n'avait rien à perdre. S'il s'y prenait correctement, Cal lui serait si redevable qu'il pourrait lui demander ce qu'il voulait.

Quand le repas fut achevé et que le peintre débarrassa, le brun somnolait déjà dans son fauteuil. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait si détendu. Fallait-il qu'il soit épuisé pour baisser un peu ses barrières ? Il s'approcha et secoua son épaule pour le réveiller, et malgré un grondement de protestation, il l'obligea à se lever.

« Va t'allonger dans ton lit, Cal. Ton dos te remerciera demain matin. »

Il le suivit sans rien dire et se laissa tomber sur le matelas. David soupira, avant de délasser ses chaussures et de les lui enlever. En grommelant, le brun se redressa pour enlever son pull et son pantalon, avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Le peintre le regarda s'agiter jusqu'à trouver une position confortable. On dirait presque un enfant, pensa-t-il, puis il allait quitter la chambre, quand Cal lui parla.

« Si tu comptes encore dormir sur le canapé, viens plutôt t'allonger à côté de moi. » David hésita franchement. « Ton dos te remerciera demain matin, » répéta le brun, ironique.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, » dit le peintre, en revenant sur ses pas.

Aucun des deux ne fit remarquer qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien rentrer chez lui et David garda son t-shirt et son boxer, avant de se coucher tout au bord du lit, pour ne pas déranger son hôte.

« Tu vas finir par tomber par terre, » marmonna Cal, à moitié endormi.

David leva les yeux au ciel et s'installa correctement en posant sa tête sur l'un des deux oreillers, face au mur. Dans son dos, il sentit le brun remuer une dernière fois, puis il sombra dans le sommeil en écoutant le rythme calme de sa respiration.


	6. Bad feeling

**VI**

 **Bad feeling**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Les événements s'accélèrent, alors qu'il ne reste qu'un seul épisode de la série. La tension est à son comble, tout part en morceaux et il en sera de même dans cette fic. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;)

Enjoy !

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, David était seul dans le lit de Cal. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître les lieux, puis il se tourna sur le dos et fixa le plafond. Il passa une main sur la place à côté de lui. Les draps étaient froids. Il se souvint alors que le brun avait parlé d'aller voir John Ridge et se demanda quelle heure il était. Le réveil sur la table de nuit affichait 9 heures et le peintre se redressa en sursaut.

« Merde ! » Jura-t-il.

Il avait une session avec Sarah et le groupe, et il allait être en retard. Il n'avait pas le temps de repasser par son bungalow, alors il fila sous la douche sans se poser de question, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucun vêtement de rechange. Cal lui en voudrait-il, s'il empruntait ses affaires ? David trouva un compromis et remit ses sous-vêtements, avant de choisir un t-shirt bleu à l'effigie du mouvement et un pantalon de treillis noir usé, mais qui était à peu près à sa taille. Puis il se chaussa rapidement et partit en courant. La porte claqua derrière lui, mais il était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre.

…

David avait l'esprit ailleurs. Il ne parlait jamais beaucoup aux réunions, mais ce matin-là il écouta d'une oreille distraite et se contenta de faire ce qu'on lui demandait, incapable de se sortir les récentes révélations de la tête. Il allait suivre les autres pour travailler dans le jardin communautaire, mais Sarah, qui savait observer, le retint au dernier moment.

« Peut-on discuter dans mon bureau ? »

Elle souriait, elle n'avait donc rien à lui reprocher, mais son regard semblait soucieux et des cernes assombrissaient ses yeux. David se demanda si elle avait des problèmes. D'après ce que Cal lui avait raconté sur Eddie, leur couple n'allait pas très bien. Elle pensait que son mari l'avait trompée, le peintre était bien placé pour savoir que cela pouvait provoquer des dommages irréparables.

« Bien sûr, » répondit-il, en lui emboîtant le pas.

Le petit bureau était un peu moins rudimentaire que celui de Cal, plus chaleureux et accueillant. La touche féminine y était sûrement pour quelque chose. On se sentait en confiance dans cette pièce.

« Comment te sens-tu après ces quelques jours, David ? »

« N'est-ce pas un peu tôt pour faire le point ? »

Sarah encaissa la rebuffade en accentuant son sourire, habituée à ce genre de réactions. Elle est vraiment jolie, pensa-t-il.

« J'ai l'impression que tu es distrait ce matin, » dit-elle, décidant finalement d'entrer directement dans le vif du sujet. « Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu dois en parler. »

« C'est plutôt personnel et je dois encore m'habituer à votre manière de ne rien garder secret, » répliqua David, en pensant à Steven Meyer qui agonisait quelque part au Pérou.

« Je comprends. Par personnel, tu veux dire que tu es devenu proche de quelqu'un ? »

« Oui, j'imagine que l'on peut le formuler ainsi. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée si peu de temps après ton arrivée. J'ai écouté attentivement ton histoire, lors du jour de l'ascension. Tu es encore fragile émotionnellement. »

« Je sais très bien m'occuper de moi-même, » rétorqua-t-il, répétant les mots que Cal avait dits la veille, sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle décida d'ignorer la dernière phrase.

« Cette personne t'apporte-t-elle du réconfort ? »

« Il me donne un but. »

L'information lui avait échappé et Sarah ne put entièrement cacher sa surprise.

« Un but n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Désolée, mais puisque tu as parlé d'une ex-femme, j'ai cru… »

« Je me suis mal exprimé. Nous ne sommes que des amis. »

« Oh, je vois. Vous vous entraidez, donc. Comment vis-tu ta sobriété pour le moment ? »

« Ce serait un problème ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Si nous étions plus que des amis, ce serait un problème ? »

La jeune femme le regarda bouche bée, prise de court par la question.

« Non, ça ne le serait pas. Mais, encore une fois, je pense que c'est prématuré. Tu as besoin de stabilité. »

« Ce n'était qu'une supposition. Et pour te répondre, ne pas boire, quand on est occupé et entouré, c'est beaucoup plus simple. Voulais-tu me parler d'autre chose ? »

« Tu sais t'occuper de toi-même, j'ai saisi. Mais tu dois t'investir un peu plus sérieusement si tu veux que le programme fonctionne. Demain, je veux que tu t'exprimes devant le groupe. »

La demande ne l'enchantait pas, mais il n'en montra rien. Cal comptait sur lui pour devenir le novice modèle. Alors il sourit, s'engagea à faire un effort et quitta le bureau, soulagé qu'elle ne lui ait pas demandé l'identité de son nouvel ami.

…

En dépit de ses bonnes résolutions, David passa le reste de la journée dans le brouillard, perdu dans ses réflexions. Il ne savait pas quoi penser exactement de sa relation avec Cal. À son âge, c'était un comble. Ils étaient adultes après tout. La crise de la quarantaine, diraient certains, mais il était plutôt sûr que ça n'avait rien à voir avec une passade. Il venait brusquement de quitter son ancienne vie, qui n'était qu'un champ de ruines, et pensait pouvoir se reposer, se recentrer, pour prendre un nouveau départ ailleurs. À la place, il se retrouvait au milieu d'une conspiration dont il ne connaissait pas encore l'envergure, car il était persuadé que Cal ne disait pas tout, à agir pour une cause qui n'était pas la sienne et en laquelle il ne croyait pas, juste parce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire non à une paire d'yeux bleus pleins de colère et de désespoir. Qu'attendait Cal de lui exactement ? Et pourquoi le faisait-il sans se poser de question ? Il se dit soudainement qu'ils devraient peut-être avoir une vraie conversation. Plus de mensonge, plus de manipulation.

Fort de sa résolution, il chercha Cal du regard dans le camp, sans succès. Il ne savait pas à quelle heure il comptait rendre visite à John Ridge, mais apparemment, il était encore à l'extérieur. Il aurait bien commencé à surveiller les agissements d'Eddie, mais l'homme lui avait raconté qu'il travaillait au centre d'appel durant la journée. David prit donc son mal à patience et, l'esprit un peu plus léger, il se décida enfin à réellement participer aux activités du jour.

…

Le soir tomba, il dîna avec les autres possibles, puis il fit nuit noire, Cal n'était pas rentré. Il le savait, car il avait surveillé son bureau et le leader ne s'était pas montré. David n'osait pas se rendre seul à son bungalow, de peur de croiser quelqu'un qui lui poserait des questions. Mais une phrase que le brun avait prononcée la veille tournait maintenant en boucle dans sa tête. _J'ai un mauvais pressentiment._ Le peintre tentait de dormir, en vain, se levait régulièrement pour regarder par la fenêtre s'il y avait la moindre activité, avant de se recoucher en se traitant d'idiot. Cal ne lui avait pas dit qu'ils se verraient ce soir ni le lendemain d'ailleurs. Peut-être avait-il simplement mieux à faire. Cette idée agaça David.

Il somnolait, quelque part entre rêve et réalité, quand l'obscurité fut percée par les phares d'une voiture et qu'un crissement de pneu le réveilla. Il avait dû finalement s'endormir, car près d'une heure s'était écoulée. Il se précipita derrière le carreau et ouvrit légèrement de rideaux pour observer dehors. La Prius s'arrêta un peu brusquement devant un bâtiment, comme si le conducteur était pressé. L'infirmerie. David le savait, car il avait été examiné à son arrivée, comme tout le monde. Une personne surgit du véhicule, claqua la portière et courut vers l'entrée. Malgré l'obscurité, il reconnut sans peine Sarah, quand elle passa sous l'éclairage du porche. Maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près, il remarqua qu'il y avait de la lumière dans le petit poste de secours, ce qui n'était pas habituel à cette heure-ci. Et pour qu'une 8R se déplace au milieu de la nuit, ce ne devait pas être n'importe quel patient. Aucun de ses camarades n'était malade, il l'aurait su. _J'ai un mauvais pressentiment._ Une boule d'angoisse s'installa dans son estomac et, n'y tenant plus, il mit ses chaussures, son blouson, et sortit discrètement.

Il fit le tour du bâtiment par la pelouse, sans se faire voir, le dos courbé en passant sous les fenêtres comme un foutu cambrioleur. Quand il voulut regarder à l'intérieur, il découvrit que tous les stores étaient baissés et soupira de frustration, avant d'apercevoir un rai de lumière sur l'herbe. L'une des lamelles en aluminium était tordue. Il s'accroupit devant et jeta un coup d'œil. Ce qu'il vit manqua de le faire tomber en arrière. Cal était allongé sur le divan d'examen dont le dossier était légèrement relevé, alors que la femme médecin du camp désinfectait une plaie en échangeant quelques mots avec Sarah. Le leader était dans un état déplorable. Son visage entier était tuméfié, il saignait d'une coupure à la tête, du sang séchait autour de ses narines et maculait le devant de sa chemise. Inutile d'être docteur, David savait très bien reconnaître un passage à tabac quand il en voyait un. Il serra les poings, sa mâchoire se contracta et il approcha son oreille de la vitre pour entendre ce qui se disait. Il ne comprit pas tout, mais Sarah prononça un nom et cela lui suffit. John Ridge. Ou plutôt l'un de ses sbires, probablement. Un homme comme lui n'irait pas se salir les mains.

Il observa de nouveau attentivement la scène, car ils parlaient trop bas pour qu'il entende distinctement. Le médecin s'absenta, sûrement pour aller chercher du matériel médical. Tous les deux seuls, Cal et Sarah devinrent tout à coup silencieux. Puis, la jeune femme tendit une main hésitante vers le visage blessé. À mi-chemin, Cal saisit son poignet, comme pour l'arrêter, avant de changer d'avis et poser lui-même sur sa joue, la paume contre laquelle il se frotta à la manière d'un chat. Il parut soulagé par la caresse. David eut un pincement au cœur et une pensée absurde le traversa. _C'est ma place._ Mais quand il voyait l'état du brun, il n'arrivait même pas à être en colère. Il soupira, ferma les yeux sur cette scène qui l'insupportait malgré lui et rentra rapidement avant qu'on le voie. Ce n'était pas comme si le docteur lui aurait permis de lui rendre visite de toute manière. Aux yeux de tous, il n'était rien de plus qu'une recrue de Cal. Il se coucha, s'enroula dans sa couverture et ressentit pour la première fois, depuis qu'il avait quitté l'Allemagne, cette solitude sans fond qu'il supportait depuis cinq ans.

…

Le lendemain, David se rendait à sa séance avec le groupe, quand il aperçut Cal qui marchait rapidement sur la pelouse. Le visage du leader n'était pas beau à voir et il avait un regard déterminé qui aurait dû dissuader le peintre d'aller lui parler. Mais il ne put s'en empêcher et lui barra la route.

« Pas maintenant, David. »

Il agrippa son bras pour le retenir et le brun le rejeta violemment.

« J'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de toi. »

Les paroles le blessèrent plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru et l'expression de Cal se radoucit soudainement, face au regard ambré de David.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda le peintre.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de te raconter, il y a une personne que je dois voir. Je suis désolé. Nous en discuterons ce soir. »

« Je peux venir avec t… »

« Non. Concentre-toi sur le programme, David. Si tu veux m'aider, deviens un 1R et fais preuve d'un peu plus de foi. Trouve la lumière et suis-la. »

David se retint de dire qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de la lumière et de sa foutue échelle, il savait que c'était la dernière chose à faire. Alors, il hocha la tête et le laissa partir. Cal trottina vers Eddie et Sarah qui venaient d'arriver, demanda à emprunter leur voiture, puis se mit en route avec Eddie. Il regarda le véhicule s'éloigner et allait rejoindre les autres, quand il croisa le regard de la jeune femme. Elle le scruta durant de longues secondes et il comprit qu'elle savait. Cependant, elle ne dit rien et se mit en route vers son bureau.

…

« Aujourd'hui, c'est au tour de David de nous parler de son parcours, » annonça Sarah à la petite assemblée.

Ils étaient cinq, assis en cercle dans l'herbe. Devant eux, des appareils qu'ils utilisaient à chaque fin de session étaient rangés dans leurs boîtes.

« Vous avez tous écouté mon histoire, le jour de l'ascension, » répondit-il et les autres hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Mais nous aimerions savoir comment tu as connu le mouvement, ce qui t'a poussé à travers un océan pour nous rejoindre, » répliqua Sarah, en parlant au nom de tous.

'Je n'ai pas trouvé le mouvement, j'ai trouvé Cal,' pensa-t-il, mais il garda cette réflexion pour lui.

À la place, il repensa à la convention à Berlin et se dit que c'était l'excuse rêvée. Hors de question qu'il parle de ce moment gênant, bourré dans la neige, à courir après un papillon. Il raconta alors que lui et Cal s'étaient connus lors de cet événement. Il put en profiter pour leur faire croire qu'il éprouvait déjà de l'intérêt avant ce jour-là et que c'était ce qui l'avait poussé à s'y rendre. Puis, toujours à la demande de Sarah, il décrivit la manière dont il se sentait depuis qu'il vivait parmi eux, en essayant cette fois d'être le plus honnête possible. Inutile de mentir sur ce point-là, il refaisait enfin surface après toutes ces années, même si ce n'était pas pour les raisons qu'ils imaginaient tous.

Quand la réunion prit fin, Sarah le retint à part rapidement.

« Tu n'as pas évoqué ton ami, je suis étonnée. »

Il espérait qu'elle ne relèverait pas, mais c'était peine perdue.

« Il y a encore des choses que j'aimerais garder pour moi. C'est un problème ? »

David avait bien conscience d'être passif agressif, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la scène à laquelle il avait assisté la veille. Quel genre de femme était-elle pour blâmer son mari, alors qu'elle ne se gênait pas pour commettre la même faute avec Cal ? Car David n'était pas aveugle ni stupide, il avait très bien compris ce que signifiait cette simple caresse sur la joue du brun. Elle soupira et le fixa sans rien dire, avant de sourire comme elle le faisait toujours. Le peintre remarqua ses yeux très cernés, rougis par le manque de sommeil, ses traits tirés, et se radoucit.

« Désolé, je t'assure que tout va bien pour moi. Au moindre problème, je viendrai t'en parler. »

« C'est très bien, j'ai apprécié tes efforts aujourd'hui pour parler de toi, je sais que ce n'est pas évident, mais tu vis dans la lumière à présent. »

Elle posa une main sur son bras et il hocha la tête, avant de partir.

…

Le soir était tombé de nouveau, mais David fut déçu de trouver le bungalow de Cal vide, quand il s'y faufila alors que les autres mangeaient. L'après-midi avait été intense, des arrivants un peu spéciaux allaient vivre avec eux quelque temps. Des IS. Il avait pourtant cru comprendre qu'il fallait les éviter. Mais cette famille était dans le besoin, sans logement d'après ce que les autres racontaient, et serait logée chez Eddie et Sarah. Il ne savait pas si le leader était rentré, il tenta donc sa chance à son bureau. En arrivant, il croisa un des adeptes qui en sortait. Visiblement pressé de rentrer chez lui, l'homme le salua, mais ne s'attarda pas sur lui. David toqua à la porte, en voyant Cal à travers la vitre, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il regardait fixement son propre reflet dans un miroir, perdu dans ses pensées. Le peintre entra alors sans plus attendre, le faisant sursauter.

« David, » cria-t-il presque. « Tu pourrais frapper. »

« J'ai frappé. »

« Je n'ai pas entendu, excuse-moi. J'allais faire du thé, tu en veux ? »

« Cal… »

Le brun contourna rapidement son bureau pour mettre en route la bouilloire. David le suivit et s'approcha de lui alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le meuble.

« Je peux ? » Demanda le peintre en tendant une main vers son visage.

Cal se crispa, mais ne dit rien. David posa doucement le bout de ses doigts sur sa pommette.

« Ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ça en a l'air, » lui dit le leader.

« Ridge ? »

« Un de ses hommes, oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il n'aime apparemment pas que les choses échappent à son contrôle ni qu'on le remette à sa place. »

Les doigts glissèrent lentement sur son menton dans une caresse aérienne. Les yeux havane de David suivirent leur course, puis se fixèrent sur les lèvres rosées. Celle du bas était fendue. Il toucha délicatement la plaie qui cicatrisait déjà.

« Je t'ai vu avec Sarah à l'infirmerie hier soir. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il disait ça brusquement. Il fallait juste que ça sorte. Sans quitter sa bouche du regard, il mit sa main sur sa joue, comme la jeune femme l'avait fait la veille. Sauf que Cal ne prit pas son poignet, il ne se blottit pas contre sa paume, il resta pétrifié, jusqu'à ce que la bouilloire se mettre à siffler et les fasse sursauter. Le brun tendit simplement le bras et éteignit l'appareil.

« Je… » Hésita Cal.

David croisa ses yeux bleus, attendant la suite qui ne vint pas. La main sur sa joue le réchauffait agréablement.

« Je n'ai pas aimé ce que j'ai vu. »

Peut-être que la franchise et la transparence des membres du mouvement commençaient-elles à l'influencer ?

« Il n'y avait rien à voir. Sarah est une amie d'enfance. Nous avons grandi ensemble, ici même. »

« J'ai remarqué ta façon de la regarder. »

Cal lécha ses lèvres sans y penser, ses doigts se crispèrent sur le bureau derrière lui jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges blanchissent. David parcourut son visage du regard, les hématomes violacés, les ecchymoses, puis de nouveau cette bouche maintenant entrouverte d'où s'échappait le souffle trop rapide du leader.

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle te touche. »

« David… »

Les lèvres du peintre s'écrasèrent sur les siennes dans un baiser possessif. La cicatrice encore fraîche se rouvrit et du sang envahit leurs bouches, coula sur leurs mentons, et Cal le repoussa en sifflant de douleur. Il plaqua la manche de son pull sur sa blessure et jeta un regard en biais au peintre qui le dévisageait, choqué de son propre acte.

« Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas… »

« Assieds-toi, » le coupa-t-il. « Et discutons de tout cela calmement. »

David préféra l'écouter, trop heureux qu'il ne le mette pas simplement à la porte, et s'installa dans le siège en face du bureau, en s'essuyant le menton. Cal leur servit le thé en silence, avant de s'asseoir et de soupirer. Il passa une main sur son visage fatigué, avant de se raviser en grimaçant. Puis il commença à parler.


	7. Sweet violence

**VII**

 **Sweet violence**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je suis prolifique sur cette fic, ça me fait du bien ^^ Il se passe des choses qui peuvent paraître choquantes et dures à certains dans ce chapitre. Cal est instable et David s'en rend finalement compte. Les liens se resserrent, se renforcent.

Enjoy !

* * *

« J'ai fait une chose dont je ne suis pas fier aujourd'hui. Certaines personnes m'ont poussé à me remettre en question. »

David regarda Cal, incrédule. Il pensait qu'ils discuteraient de ce qui venait de se passer. Mais il se reprit rapidement.

« Raconte-moi, » répondit-il, en serrant son poignet par-dessus la table.

Cal lui parla alors de Jason et Alison Kemp.

« La pauvre fille. Son mari s'est suicidé, Cal. Elle a besoin d'aide, pas qu'on la traque comme un animal. »

« J'ai fini par le comprendre, quand Eddie s'est interrogé sur ce que je lui aurais fait si elle avait été là, dans sa chambre d'hôtel, quand nous sommes arrivés. »

« Et quelle est la réponse à cette question ? »

Les doigts de Cal sur l'avant-bras de David se crispèrent.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. J'ai… Parfois je suis… »

« Violent ? »

Le leader hocha la tête en évitant son regard.

« Certaines choses me sont insupportables. »

« Je vois. Tu as donc décidé de changer de tactique avec elle ? »

« Oui, la prochaine fois que je la verrai, je lui tendrai la main au lieu de l'accabler. Ce n'est que de l'argent, après tout. »

David s'étonna une nouvelle fois du désintérêt total de l'homme pour les considérations financières. C'était pourtant lui qui gérait les comptes du camp et il fallait bien le garder à flot. Le peintre se saisit de sa tasse de sa main libre et but une gorgée de thé, approuvant silencieusement. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur leurs mains jointes et il s'interrogea de nouveau sur ce besoin de contact physique constant dès qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Ce besoin qui était né à leur insu, alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis seulement quelques heures. Il se souvint de la première fois que ce geste les avait liés. C'était dans ce café à Berlin, Cal avait pris l'initiative, en lui disant qu'il n'était pas un assassin. Sa première impulsion avait été de le rejeter, mais il ne l'avait pas fait, et maintenant, c'était lui qui recherchait cette proximité. Il sentait encore le goût du sang sur sa langue et la brûlure des lèvres de Cal sur les siennes. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, les volutes de fumée s'élevant des tasses entre eux. Distraitement, David commença à tracer des cercles avec son pouce sur la peau fine du poignet de Cal, où son pouls s'accéléra. Il plongea dans le regard trop bleu et ce qu'il y vit lui serra la gorge. Le brun avait peur. Peur de ce qui était en train de se passer, peur de perdre le contrôle, peur de perdre le mouvement.

« Rentrons nous coucher. »

David ne savait pas d'où venait cette phrase, il ne voulait pas le formuler ainsi. Mais Cal hocha la tête, en léchant la plaie sur sa lèvre, et le lâcha en se levant. Il n'avait pas touché à sa tasse.

Ils fermèrent le bureau et marchèrent côte à côte dans l'obscurité, évitant sciemment les endroits éclairés. Sous le couvert des arbres, alors que leurs pieds s'enfonçaient dans les feuilles mortes et la terre meule, leurs mains se trouvèrent de nouveau sans qu'ils prononcent un seul mot. C'était imprudent, insensé, n'importe qui pourrait les voir. Mais après tout, ils ne faisaient rien de mal et ils en avaient tant besoin. Personne n'irait mal juger Cal parce qu'il trouvait enfin quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie. Le leader était un célibataire endurci, ce que beaucoup des anciens adeptes déploraient. En particulier Eddie, persuadé que le brun n'avait jamais renoncé à Sarah. Mais cela, David l'ignorait. Il ignorait également les agissements de Cal envers Mary, la solitude et l'abstinence drastique qu'il s'imposait. Il ne savait pas non plus que le brun avait eu l'intention, ce soir-là, d'envoyer Sean au loin pour une raison qu'il ne cernait pas très bien lui-même, pour que Mary ne voie que lui, mais que par sa seule présence, David avait contrecarré ce plan, au point même que Cal n'y pensa plus. Il avait l'impression d'agir clandestinement et prit conscience que cela était dû au fait qu'il mentait à tout le monde. Il savait pertinemment que Cal croyait réellement en cette échelle, cette lumière, que le Futur arrivait et qu'ils seraient sauvés. Que se passerait-il s'il comprenait que le peintre faisait semblant ? Mais qu'est-ce que David y pouvait, de toute manière ? Se demanda-t-il. La foi n'était pas une chose que l'on s'imposait. Cependant, cela n'atténuait en rien son envie de rester auprès du leader. Il se trouva égoïste, hypocrite, et serra un peu plus fort la main moite dans la sienne.

Ils arrivèrent au bungalow sans croiser âme qui vive. Il fallait dire qu'il était plus tard que ne le pensait David. Il avait perdu la notion du temps durant leur discussion. Ils entrèrent dans le salon agréablement chauffé et le peintre retrouva immédiatement ses marques. Il se sentait plus chez lui ici que dans son propre logement vide et solitaire. Ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils et Cal poussa un nouveau soupir de fatigue. Il coula sur David un regard pensif, puis sembla subitement prendre conscience d'un détail qui lui avait échappé.

« Est-ce que c'est mon pantalon que tu portes ? »

L'allemand se crispa sur son siège, comme un enfant pris en faute.

« Je me suis réveillé très en retard quand j'ai dormi ici et je n'avais pas le temps de repasser par mon bungalow. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. »

« Ça fait deux jours, » répondit-il simplement.

« Pardon ? »

« Ça fait deux jours que tu as dormi ici. »

Sous-entendu, que tu portes mes vêtements, comprit David. Et il se sentit d'autant plus gêné.

« Le t-shirt aussi est à moi ? »

David hocha lentement la tête, mortifié.

« Tu peux les garder, ça ne me dérange pas, » ajouta-t-il, désarmant complètement le peintre.

Il y avait quelque chose de profondément déconcertant dans les fluctuations des humeurs de Cal. Il pouvait vous donner l'impression de vous accuser de la pire atrocité, du moment que vous l'admettiez sans détour, cela devenait instantanément une vulgaire poussière sur sa manche qu'il balayait d'un revers de main.

« Merci. »

« De rien. Je vais prendre une douche, si ça ne t'embête pas. Fait comme chez toi, tu sais où se trouve la cuisine, » dit Cal en se levant brusquement.

« Va-t-on faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? » L'interpella David au dernier moment.

Le leader se tourna vers lui avec un sourire en coin.

« En sachant que c'est moi qui aie subi l'incident, ce serait plutôt à toi de donner une explication. Je te laisse simplement le temps nécessaire pour rassembler tes idées. Si tu y vois plus clair, quand je sortirai de la salle de bain, fais-le-moi savoir. »

Sur ces mots, il entra dans la petite pièce et referma derrière lui, laissant David dans un profond silence que seul le bruit de l'eau vint perturber.

Subir. Incident. Explication. Les paroles de Cal le marquèrent au fer rouge et il ne sut plus sur quel pied danser. Se faisait-il des idées ? Était-il le seul à ressentir cette attraction ? Il décida, avant toute chose, de s'excuser pour son comportement. Mais, était-il réellement désolé ? Il prit conscience que non, qu'il ne regrettait rien et qu'il recommencerait s'il en avait l'occasion.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir et vit du coin de l'œil le brun sortir de la salle d'eau. Il était aussi peu habillé que la dernière fois et semblait ignorer que l'utilité première d'une serviette n'était pas d'être nouée autour de sa taille. En laissant des traces humides au sol, il marcha vers la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. Ses cheveux coupés court gouttaient sur son visage où les hématomes commençaient à virer au jaune, de l'eau dégoulinait sur son dos, ses côtes et son torse marbrés çà et là de larges ecchymoses. David serra les poings sur ses cuisses pour résister à la pulsion qui le poussait à se lever pour l'approcher.

« Je peux te prêter d'autres vêtements, si tu veux te doucher aussi, » précisa Cal, en sortant des restes du frigidaire.

« Je ne dis pas non. Merci, » répondit l'Allemand, avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain précipitamment.

Une part de lui espérait que son hôte serait habillé quand il sortirait, une autre souhaitait que non. Il prit cependant le temps de se laver et de se détendre, avant d'enrouler une serviette autour de lui et de retourner dans le salon. Cal n'avait pas bougé. Il attendait que le repas se réchauffe dans une casserole, appuyé contre le petit plan de travail. Qu'ils soient tous les deux quasiment nus dans la pièce avait quelque chose de surréaliste. Une ambiance presque irréelle accentuée par le fait que Cal paraissait totalement à l'aise avec la situation. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de David, qui s'interrogea une fois de plus sur les mœurs de la communauté qu'il ne connaissait pas encore très bien. Il se dit alors soudainement que le mieux serait peut-être de simplement poser la question. Mais quelle question exactement ?

« Tu sembles perplexe, » remarqua le brun qui pourtant ne le regardait pas.

« Je me demandais si la nudité est une chose avec laquelle tout le monde est confortable ici. »

Cal le fixa cette fois-ci.

« Avec la nudité ou avec le sexe ? »

David ouvrit la bouche, prit au dépourvu, et sentit avec horreur ses joues devenir rouges.

« Les deux… je suppose. »

« Ici les femmes accouchent à la maison, entourées de toute leur famille. Les parents ne cachent pas aux enfants ce que sont les relations sexuelles. Cela ne sert à rien de leur raconter des mensonges, des contes de fées, ça les rend crédules et inaptes à faire face à la réalité. Donc, je pense que l'on peut dire que nous sommes plus ouverts que la majorité des gens dans les pays développés. Nous n'avons pas de tabous, nous nous sentons libres de parler de ce que nous voulons et nous encourageons les autres à faire de même. Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de m'habiller pour dîner avec toi. »

« Je peux donc te poser une question personnelle ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Cal prit une cuillère en bois et remua le plat.

« J'ai l'impression que tu t'interdis toute relation. Ai-je tort ? »

« Je ne m'autorise pas à paraître faible devant qui que soit, un leader se doit d'être intouchable. Et une personne trop proche de moi deviendrait un point faible par lequel on pourrait m'attaquer. »

« Je vois, » dit simplement David, tendu face à ce refus qui s'appliquait aussi à lui.

« Prends ce que tu veux dans mon armoire, puisque tu sais où je range mes affaires maintenant. Tu peux aussi m'emprunter des sous-vêtements, » ajouta Cal ensuite, en désignant la chambre.

Le peintre ne répondit rien, mais marcha vers la pièce, avant de s'arrêter sur le seuil.

« C'est des conneries. »

« Pardon ? »

« Ton raisonnement, c'est des conneries. Personne ne peut vivre ainsi, Cal. »

Puis, il disparut dans la chambre et fouilla les tiroirs. Ses mains tremblaient, il était agité. À quoi jouait Cal ? Il jeta sa serviette sur le lit et allait enfiler un boxer, quand il remarqua que le brun l'observait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il se figea, le bout de tissu inutile toujours dans sa main.

« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« La même chose que toi, la dernière fois. »

À ce souvenir, David s'empourpra un peu plus, mais refusa de se laisser intimider. C'était de bonne guerre et il ne fit rien pour se cacher. Au contraire, il fit un pas vers l'autre homme et tendit une main pour le toucher. Mais Cal recula, refusant le contact.

« Décris-moi à quoi tu penses. »

« Quoi ? »

« Assieds-toi sur le lit et décris-moi tes pensées à mon propos. »

« Je… je ne comprends pas. »

« Je veux te regarder alors que tu penses à moi. »

David déglutit bruyamment, complètement décontenancé. Alors, il recula jusqu'à la couche et s'assit dessus, avant de s'appuyer sur ses coudes, exposant ainsi son large torse couvert de fins poils grisonnants, son ventre plat et son intimité encore au repos entre ses cuisses fermes. Pour sa part, il mourait d'envie que le leader le rejoigne, mais ce n'était apparemment pas au programme pour le moment. Le peintre découvrait à quel point le leader était dysfonctionnel à ce niveau, à quel point un contact physique trop poussé était pénible, car il lui en faudrait peu pour complètement s'effondrer. David se demanda depuis combien de temps personne ne l'avait touché, s'il craquait parfois et s'autorisait des écarts avec des étrangers. Peut-être demandait-il ce genre de choses à d'autres. Simplement regarder. Il décida de lui donner ce qu'il voulait, tout ce qu'il voulait, du moment que son regard s'illuminait un peu.

Il se détendit, caressa doucement son ventre, son aine, sa cuisse, puis se prit en main avec une lenteur calculée. En face de lui, Cal inspira profondément, comme si respirer lui était soudainement difficile, et s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte, en glissant une main sous les plis de sa serviette.

« Retire-la, moi aussi je veux te voir. »

La voix de David claqua dans la pièce. Le tissu éponge tomba sur le sol dans un bruissement léger, dévoilant d'autres hématomes et une virilité gonflée entre les doigts serrés de Cal. Leurs regards se croisèrent, voyagèrent entre leurs visages et leurs bas-ventres, leurs souffles se saccadèrent. David fixait Cal, ses muscles contractés, son front qui se couvrit de sueur, sa main qui bougeait de plus en plus vite. Il le dévora des yeux, en se caressant lui-même, jusqu'à ce que la douleur se peigne sur ses traits et qu'il éclate soudainement en sanglots. Le brun tomba à genoux devant lui et il se précipita sur lui, le rattrapa, l'aida à se lever pour l'allonger sur le lit.

« Calme-toi, respire, » murmura David.

La colère, la panique, tout débordait. Cal se roula en boule sur le matelas. Ses larmes se tarirent rapidement, mais sa respiration était trop rapide, ses poings serrés à se faire mal, son dos raide et ses épaules tendues. Les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractaient sous la peau fine de son visage. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. David s'étendit face à lui, mit sa tête contre sa poitrine et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Écoute ma respiration, écoute mon cœur, cale-toi dessus, oublie le reste. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire… »

Le brun garda les yeux fermés, son front appuyé sur le torse du peintre. C'était probablement la première fois qu'il se montrait aussi faible devant quelqu'un depuis très longtemps, pensa David. Alors, il l'étreignit jusqu'à ce qu'il se relâche totalement, puis il posa ses paumes sur les joues de Cal et releva son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Il plongea dans deux lagons sans fond, tumultueux, tourmentés et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il n'y avait rien de charnel dans ce baiser, en dépit de leurs corps nus enlacés sur les couvertures, seulement du partage, du réconfort, de l'apaisement. Leurs lèvres se murent tendrement, sans précipitation, leurs langues se touchèrent timidement. Puis, David recula, se leva et chercha d'autres vêtements dans les tiroirs, avant de les poser sur le lit.

« Habille-toi, tu frissonnes, » lui dit-il, en faisant de même pour lui.

Cal se vêtit sans rien dire, à nouveau calme, mais fermé. Il se blâmait intérieurement. David alla dans la cuisine, souleva le couvercle de la casserole où le plat de légumes et de riz était encore chaud et les servit tous les deux dans des assiettes, avant de les poser sur la table basse du salon. Le leader s'était assis dans le canapé, le regard perdu dans le vide, mais accepta néanmoins de manger.

« C'est toi qui avais besoin d'aide quand je t'ai trouvé, » dit-il, après un long moment de silence.

« J'ai tout le soutien nécessaire ici, parce que tu fais en sorte de garder tout ce petit monde soudé. Mais toi, tu n'as personne. »

« Je suis d… »

« Non, » David le coupa. « Inutile de t'excuser. Je sais ce que c'est d'être submergé. » Il saisit son poignet par-dessus la table et retrouva ce contact rassurant. « Je veux qu'avec moi tu te sentes en sécurité, que le monde extérieur ne t'atteigne plus quand nous sommes tous les deux ici. Fais ce que tu as à faire, souris-leur, illumine-les de tes mots, puis reviens vers moi quand ça devient trop. »

Cal ne répondit pas, mais la prise sur l'avant-bras du peintre se resserra, puis il hocha la tête, avant de sourire légèrement.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher maintenant, tu as une tête affreuse. »

Le sourire s'élargit et le brun s'esclaffa.

« Tu restes ? »

« Seulement si tu le veux. »

Le leader se leva et débarrassa la table pour toute réponse. David le suivit, l'aida, puis ils retournèrent dans la chambre. Sous une impulsion, le peintre se déshabilla, ne gardant que son boxer, et se glissa sous les draps. Après un instant d'hésitation, Cal l'imita et s'allongea contre lui, avant d'éteindre la lumière. Dans l'obscurité, ils respirèrent le même air, sans échanger une parole. Les gestes parlaient plus que les mots. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et, épuisés, ils s'endormirent rapidement.


	8. Claim your place

**Claim your place**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je vous raconte un peu ma vie, car ça vous concerne aussi. Je viens ENFIN de retrouver un emploi et j'ai commencé en début de semaine. Ce qui explique que mes délais de publication se rallongent considérablement. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas cette fic, ni aucune autre, je posterai juste moins souvent malheureusement. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que moi, car depuis la fin de la saison 1 de The Path la série me manque, Hugh me manque, Cal me manque, bref j'avais besoin d'un peu de tendresse dans ce monde de brutes.

Enjoy !

* * *

David était dans un état entre le sommeil et l'éveil. La faible clarté qu'il percevait derrière ses paupières semblait indiquer que le jour se levait à peine et il n'avait pas envie de quitter ce lit, pas tout de suite. Pas alors que le corps chaud de Cal était blotti contre lui. Mais son cerveau se mit en marche quand les souvenirs de la veille l'assaillirent, et il soupira, le nez niché dans les cheveux courts du leader qui remua légèrement avant de s'immobiliser de nouveau. David ne s'était pas trouvé dans les bras d'un homme depuis longtemps. Depuis Maja. Il avait presque oublié les courbes masculines, la sensation d'un torse musclé collé à son flanc, le chatouillis des poils d'une autre jambe que la sienne et l'étreinte possessive d'un bras puissant autour de sa poitrine. Cal était un solitaire, et pourtant, son besoin de contact et d'affection transparaissait dans son sommeil. Jamais personne n'avait choyé cet homme, pensa David, en traçant des cercles du bout de ses doigts sur une épaule dénudée. La respiration du brun changea, le peintre sentit ses cils papillonner sur la peau sensible de sa clavicule et sut qu'il était réveillé lui aussi. Cependant, aucun des deux ne fit le moindre geste pour se dégager.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda alors Cal d'une voix enrouée, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

Le peintre tourna paresseusement la tête vers la table de nuit.

« 7 heures 30, » renseigna-t-il le leader, avant de soupirer en prenant conscience qu'il était plus tard qu'il le pensait.

« Techniquement, je suis déjà en retard, » marmonna le brun, comme si ce fait ne l'ennuyait pas franchement.

David eut envie de dire qu'ils pouvaient toujours rester là éternellement si c'était ce que Cal voulait, mais il s'abstint. Ce n'était ni prudent ni très malin. Quelqu'un finirait par les chercher. Et que se passerait-il quand on les trouverait ? L'Allemand se posait cette question depuis qu'il avait embrassé le leader. Ils n'avaient toujours pas abordé le sujet, mais David avait comme l'impression que leur relation ne serait pas forcément vue d'un bon œil par tout le monde. Mais pour le savoir, se dit-il, encore aurait-il fallu qu'ils aient réellement une relation et que Cal veuille bien l'assumer. Or, ces deux propositions demeuraient encore dans un flou artistique où se mêlaient méfiance, peur et pulsions incontrôlées. Les non-dits entre eux étaient aussi tangibles que l'érection de Cal plaquée contre sa hanche. Le brun n'avait pas esquissé un seul mouvement, ni pour s'éloigner ni pour accentuer la pression sur son membre, comme s'il l'avait simplement posé là. Pour sa part, David n'était pas dans un meilleur état, et le poids de la cuisse chaude et ferme sur son bas-ventre n'arrangeait rien. Mais lui aussi ne bougea pas. Ils n'en étaient pas encore là, comprit-il. Il ne savait rien de la sexualité de Cal, mais qu'il ait déjà connu d'autres hommes ou non ne changeait rien dans l'immédiat. Il était simplement évident que le leader avait un problème de contrôle. De son corps, de son humeur, de sa colère. Il fallait régler cela avant toute chose.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires de déni total du monde extérieur, ils finirent, à regret, par se lever. La Terre continuait de tourner et ils avaient chacun des choses à faire. Alors ils se séparèrent, après que David ait enfilé les vêtements que Cal lui avait prêtés, sans se poser de question. Il n'y eut pas de baiser ni de caresse, juste une simple pression de la main sur celle glacée du leader et un dernier regard, avant que la porte se referme.

…

David prit un plaisir quelque peu malsain à porter l'odeur de Cal sur lui toute la matinée. Elle était partout, sur les habits qu'il portait, sur sa peau, sur ses mains. Mais alors qu'il s'activait dans le jardin communautaire avec les autres, elle fut peu à peu effacée par sa propre sueur, le parfum de la terre fraîchement retournée, celle de l'herbe et des fleurs, si bien qu'il dut se résigner à se doucher et se changer avant de déjeuner. Ne plus avoir les vêtements de Cal sur lui l'énerva et il ressentit un manque qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'alcool. Il n'avait jamais été très possessif. Venant de quelqu'un d'aussi volage que lui durant son mariage, c'eût été hypocrite. Il avait aimé Maja passionnément dès leur première rencontre. Elle était belle, fraîche, souriante. Et surtout, elle aimait son art. Mais ce qui l'avait attirée chez lui au début était finalement devenu ce qui les avait éloignés par la suite. Cette façon qu'il avait de s'oublier dans son atelier, parfois durant des jours. Mais il l'avait aimée au point de l'épouser et de lui faire un enfant. Deux choses qu'il n'envisageait avec personne avant elle.

L'adage disait que les artistes accouchaient de leurs œuvres. Leonie resterait à jamais sa pièce de maître, sa toile préférée. Les enfants étaient des ouvrages inachevés qui s'embellissaient avec le temps et prenaient du corps avec l'âge. David avait façonné sa fille à son image. Rêveuse, insouciante et pleine de vie. Il parvenait encore à se souvenir de son rire, ce son clair et aigu qui résonnait dans leur jardin quand elle courait après les papillons. Il se rappelait ses cheveux d'or qui flottaient au gré du vent, ses yeux – les mêmes que les siens – qui brillaient d'un éclat ambré sous les rayons du soleil, son sourire espiègle, sa manière de l'appeler papa quand elle voulait attirer son attention, ses maudits lacets toujours défaits.

Puis il l'avait perdue, et avec elle, tout ce qu'il possédait, parce qu'il n'en avait jamais assez, parce qu'il était, somme toute, un homme banal qui pensait trop avec sa queue, parce qu'il avait eu un moment de faiblesse. Il se demanda une fois de plus ce qu'il faisait là et qui il imaginait tromper en prétendant que son passé était loin derrière, qu'il se reconstruisait. Cal lui avait simplement donné une distraction suffisante pour oublier sa peine durant ces quelques jours et en avait profité pour s'insinuer sous sa peau, pour envahir ses nuits et estomper progressivement les contours du visage de Maja, ses formes généreuses et ses mains apaisantes et aimantes. Mais il savait qu'il se mentait encore. Cal n'y était pour rien. Sa femme lui échappait depuis bien longtemps.

Une goutte d'eau s'écrasa sur son plateau qu'il fixait depuis de longues minutes sans toucher à sa nourriture. Il en fut surpris, avant de remarquer qu'il pleurait. Quelqu'un lui parlait, mais sa voix lui parvenait comme déformée, lointaine. Une main à la peau sombre se posa sur son épaule et David leva les yeux sur Sean, croisa son regard plein d'inquiétude et de sollicitude. Le brouhaha environnant envahit alors ses oreilles et il s'ancra de nouveau dans la réalité. Autour de lui, toute la tablée le fixait, les discussions s'étaient tues. Seul le timbre grave du jeune noir se faisait entendre.

« … veux que j'appelle le docteur ? »

« Hein ? » Répondit David en prenant enfin en considération ses paroles.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien. Est-ce que tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ? »

« Non, je… j'étais perdu dans des pensées pas très joyeuses. Désolé pour ça. Je pense que je vais aller m'allonger, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps. »

« J'avais remarqué, » répliqua Sean, en le prenant au dépourvu.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Eh bien, les bungalows ne sont pas grands et les murs sont fins. Il est difficile, dans ces conditions, de ne pas s'apercevoir de tes escapades nocturnes. Je n'ai rien dit parce que, où et avec qui tu passes tes nuits, ça ne me regarde pas, » avoua-t-il en chuchotant presque, alors qu'autour d'eux les conversations reprenaient.

« Ce n'est pas un IS, » s'empressa de préciser David, pour dissiper tout malentendu qui pourrait lui valoir des ennuis.

« Ça aussi, je m'en doutais. Si tu sortais du camp presque toutes les nuits, cela ne serait pas passé inaperçu. »

Sean sourit malicieusement. Visiblement, la situation l'amusait.

« Tu veux en parler ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Pas vraiment. »

Le novice hocha simplement la tête, compréhensif.

« Quand tu seras près, je serai là. Moi ou quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ne garde pas tes problèmes pour toi, tu dois te décharger. »

David approuva silencieusement, puis s'excusa avant de se lever pour débarrasser son plateau.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin de me reposer. Si on demande après moi, pourrais-tu dire que je ne me sens pas bien et que je suis dans mon bungalow ? »

« Bien sûr, prends le temps qu'il te faudra. »

Le peintre remercia Sean, puis quitta la pièce sans avoir mangé.

…

Il n'avait pas menti et s'allongea sur son lit, uniquement habillé d'un jean délavé, après avoir fermé les rideaux pour s'abriter de la lumière du jour. Si on le cherchait, ce qui finirait par arriver, il vaudrait mieux qu'il soit où il était censé se trouver. Il n'avait pas vraiment la force de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, de toute manière. Le manque de sommeil accumulé l'épuisait aussi sûrement que tous les brusques changements dans son existence. Il fixa le plafond, en essayant de se détendre, avant de fermer les yeux. Il respira profondément, jusqu'à avoir l'impression de flotter, puis laissa ses pensées voguer librement alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans un sommeil léger.

Les images se succédèrent derrière ses paupières closes, se mêlèrent, prirent une forme absurde dont seuls les rêves se paraient. Puis, au bout d'un temps incertain, alors que le soleil déclinait déjà, Cal s'imposa dans son esprit, plus fort que le reste. En partie conscient, à présent, David perçut de nouveau son odeur et sourit, avant de réaliser qu'il la sentait réellement dans la pièce. Une autre présence et une respiration lui parvinrent alors, et il ouvrit les yeux. Le leader se tenait appuyé contre la porte fermée de sa chambre, ses deux mains dans son dos et ses orbes bleus braqués sur lui. Il était entré sans frapper, remarqua David, avant de décider qu'il s'en moquait.

« On m'a dit que tu étais souffrant, » dit-il, quand il constata que le peintre était réveillé.

Et tu es venu directement me voir ? Voulut demander David. Mais il se retint. À la place, il hocha la tête en s'asseyant. Intérieurement, il pria pour ne pas avoir une sale tronche ou une marque d'oreiller sur la joue, avant de se trouver ridicule.

« J'ai fait une petite rechute, rien de grave, » finit-il par répondre. « Ma fille me manque, » précisa-t-il, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Cal se décolla du battant de bois, enleva ses chaussures et vint s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit, en lui faisant face, avant de saisir ses mains.

« Veux-tu que je prie pour elle avec toi ? »

« Dans quel but ? D'après vos croyances, elle n'aura pas le droit à sa place dans le jardin, » ne put-il s'empêcher de répliquer amèrement.

David eut le sentiment familier, mais désagréable de se retrouver de nouveau face au prêtre, le dimanche après la messe, quand il était enfant. L'homme n'était pas méchant, se souvenait-il, mais répondait toujours à ses nombreuses interrogations de la même façon. Nous faisions tous partie du grand plan de Dieu et les choses arrivaient pour une bonne raison. Même si nous n'avions pas la capacité de voir l'ensemble du tableau, nous devions garder foi en Lui. Le peintre avait fini par tourner le dos à la religion pour cette raison et il craignait que ce schéma se répète ici, avec Cal.

« Leonie n'était qu'une enfant, David. Bien sûr qu'elle a sa place dans notre jardin. Toutes les âmes innocentes en ont une. Je suis certain que la lumière l'a enveloppée dans la mort comme les bras aimants d'un parent. Avec un père comme toi, elle devait être lumineuse, radieuse. »

« Elle l'était, mais certainement pas grâce à moi. Quel genre de père laisse sa fille unique sans surveillance pour aller voir sa maîtresse ? Si encore ce jour-là était la seule fois, mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'en avais pris l'habitude depuis un certain temps, en voyant qu'elle était tout à fait capable de se débrouiller seule une petite heure. »

« Tu t'es égaré très longtemps sur la mauvaise route, parce qu'il manquait quelque chose à ta vie que tu recherchais désespérément. Manifestement, ce n'était pas le manque de sexe et tu en as payé le prix fort. La boucle est bouclée, à présent il faut avancer, car le manque, lui, est toujours là et attend d'être comblé, » philosopha Cal, en resserrant sa prise sur les mains calleuses du peintre. « Il faut que tu trouves cette chose qu'il te faut pour être enfin complet, David, et visiblement ce n'est pas devenir un artiste reconnu et fonder une famille. »

La voix du leader était calme, posée, et son attention entièrement tournée vers David, comme si la crise de la veille n'avait jamais eu lieu. L'Allemand découvrait la capacité exceptionnelle du leader à compartimenter sa vie.

« N'est-ce pas pourtant ce que tout le monde veut ? » Répondit-il. « Réussir sa carrière et laisser une descendance ? »

« Si c'était le cas, notre existence serait beaucoup plus simple. Parfois, il faut savoir prendre ce que la vie te donne. J'étais un homme qui suivait les ordres, pendant longtemps, et maintenant je suis le responsable ici. J'ai fait des erreurs et j'en ferai encore. Mais j'ai su m'entourer de gens qui sauront toujours me dire quand je déconne. Comme Eddie l'a fait concernant Alison. »

« Et c'est ce que tu veux ? Être en charge du mouvement ? »

« Il n'est pas question de ce que je veux, David, mais de ce dont j'ai besoin. Ce sont deux choses très différentes, car nous n'avons pas toujours conscience de ce dont nous avons besoin. Nous croyons le savoir et c'est ce qui nous entraîne sur des chemins de traverse. Je n'ai… Je n'ai jamais cru en moi, personne n'a jamais cru en moi à part Steven. Alors oui, peut-être que d'avoir subitement tous ces gens qui dépendent de moi était exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Et je sais que je n'aurais pas osé réclamer cette place moi-même, si les circonstances étaient différentes. »

« Et quelle place devrais-je revendiquer d'après toi ? Après tout, même si tout se passe au mieux, je n'aurais pas de poste important avant des années. »

« Peut-être cela n'a-t-il rien à voir avec le mouvement. Peut-être que l'échelle ne sera finalement qu'un tremplin pour toi. La lumière nous guide quand le moment est venu et souvent d'une manière que nous ne comprenons pas. Si le frère d'Eddie ne s'était pas suicidé, il n'aurait jamais trouvé le mouvement et n'aurait jamais connu Sarah. Il fallait qu'il passe par cette terrible épreuve pour enfin trouver sa place. Tu as eu ton lot de malheurs, David. Il est temps maintenant d'en faire quelque chose. »

Le peintre médita ces paroles durant un moment. Il avait tout laissé derrière lui. Son foyer, son seul véritable ami, sa femme qui ne voulait plus le voir, sa notoriété, ses toiles, ses contacts. Il n'était plus chez lui là-bas, mais pas encore ici non plus. Il était un vagabond, une âme errante. Mais s'il devait prendre ce que le destin mettait sur sa route, alors il y avait une chose dont il avait besoin. Sans réfléchir, il se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Cal. Ce baiser ne ressemblait en rien aux deux autres qu'ils avaient partagés. Sans être emporté ou agressif, il s'imposa néanmoins avec une réelle fermeté, si bien que Cal y répondit presque immédiatement avec la même ferveur. Une main agrippa une nuque, une autre se glissa dans les cheveux blond cendré de David, une autre encore caressa une joue brûlante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda le leader, quand la bouche du peintre migra dans son cou.

« Je revendique ma place, » affirma David en le poussant soudainement en arrière.

Le brun bascula sur le dos, laissa l'Allemand le recouvrir de son corps, s'autorisa un instant de faiblesse, parce que les caresses de David étaient bien trop attentionnées et ses lèvres bien trop douces. L'homme ne le voulait pas pour de mauvaises raisons et ne lui ferait jamais de mal, comprit le leader, quand il constata que les choses n'iraient pas plus loin que cette simple étreinte cette fois-ci. Le peintre se détendit contre son torse et s'y blottit en soupirant, enfin serein, son visage niché dans son cou. Cal ne l'avait pas rejeté ni paniqué, il l'accueillit au contraire dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, légèrement tremblant.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'astre solaire disparaisse à l'horizon. La nuit tomba doucement sur leurs deux corps enlacés dans l'étroite chambre, où les rideaux les cachaient aux yeux du monde extérieur. Puis, la voix de Cal s'éleva dans la pièce.

« Je dois prendre une décision et j'avoue ne pas savoir laquelle est la bonne. »

« Laisse-moi t'aider. »

« Il y a ces réfugiés sans papier et leurs enfants que l'église du Sacré-Cœur refuse d'héberger plus longtemps. »

« Tu te demandes si nous devons faire quelque chose pour eux ? »

« Cela va attirer l'attention sur nous. Les médias et les autorités seront à nos portes. Des gens vont protester. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire au juste ? »

La question fit rire Cal qui le serra un peu plus contre lui.

« Moi, ça m'est égal. Je pense même que c'est ce qu'il nous faut, une bonne publicité. Secourir les victimes de la tornade dont Mary fait partie m'a permis de faire un passage remarqué sur une chaîne de télévision locale. Nous devons continuer sur cette lancée. »

« Mais ce n'est pas au goût de tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Tu peux être sûr que si je recueille ces gens, Felicia et Bill s'empresseront de débarquer pour me rappeler qu'il est préférable de rester dans l'ombre et de faire profil bas. »

« Il serait fâcheux que le fisc vienne fouiller dans leurs finances, » ironisa David. « Mais, au risque de me répéter, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire ? »

Cal prit une profonde inspiration, puis relâcha son souffle.

« Tu as raison, allons les chercher. »

« Nous ? Maintenant ? » S'étonna le peintre, en se redressant sur un coude.

« Oui, aide-moi à mettre quelques couvertures bien chaudes dans un des vans, puis nous nous mettrons en route. J'aimerais que tout le monde soit surpris par cette initiative au rassemblement demain matin. »

« Si tu parviens à les rallier à ta cause, Felicia et Bill ne pourront rien y faire, » comprit David en souriant.

Il aimait le côté stratège de Cal. C'était un homme intelligent, prêt à en découdre avec ceux qui voulaient sa perte. C'est donc avec plaisir qu'il se leva et le suivit discrètement dans l'obscurité.


	9. Your fate is my fate

**IX**

 **Your fate is my fate**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Un nouveau chapitre un peu lent, qui se situe dans l'épisode 7 « Refugees ». Bien évidemment, mon but est d'en venir à la mort de Silas, et bien entendu, les choses vont s'accélérer à partir de ce moment-là. La fascination et la loyauté de David ne font que se renforcer quand Cal se retrouve seul contre tous en ce qui concerne le sort des réfugiés. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

Le lendemain, au rassemblement, David s'assit au fond de la salle, à côté de Sam. Sean et Mary étaient installés quelques rangs plus loin, mais il préférait éviter le couple pour le moment, car il ne voulait pas croiser le regard entendu du jeune homme. Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi. Aller chercher les réfugiés, les installer, les recenser, le tout sans que personne s'en aperçoive, leur avait pris une bonne partie de la nuit. Et même s'il avait trouvé un peu de repos dans les bras de Cal aux premières heures du jour, il n'en était pas moins sur le point de s'endormir sur sa chaise.

« Dure nuit ? » Demanda Sam, quand David cacha un énième bâillement derrière sa main.

Le peintre hocha simplement la tête. Il ne souhaitait pas lui mentir et n'avait pas la force d'improviser une histoire de toute façon. Il avait déjà remarqué que Sam était quelqu'un de curieux et vit que l'homme allait demander des précisions, quand Cal monta sur l'estrade. À partir de cette seconde, David n'eut d'yeux que pour lui. Le leader était beau, auréolé de lumière. À contre-jour, dos à la large fenêtre par où entraient les rayons du soleil, son visage semblait presque dans l'ombre. Mais cela n'empêchait pas son regard bleu de voyager dans l'assemblée et de s'arrêter sur chacun d'entre eux.

La nature égoïste de l'être humain était le sujet du jour et les mots de Cal touchèrent les croyants qui applaudirent plusieurs fois.

« Je ne veux pas vivre pour ce moment, » dit-il. « Je veux vivre pour toujours, dans le jardin que nous créons ensemble. »

Sa voix vibrait d'émotions contenues, des murmures d'approbation s'élevèrent dans l'assistance et de nouveaux applaudissements résonnèrent dans la salle.

« Cela ne veut pas dire que ce ne sera pas triste, » ajouta-t-il, quand le silence revint. « Il y aura des larmes à verser pour ceux que nous aimons qui choisissent de rester dans l'ombre et qui seront livrés aux déluges, au feu et à la violence. »

David pensa à Maja, à Max, à ses parents. Il ne croyait pas en des choses aussi simplistes que le bien et le mal. Tout n'était pas blanc ou noir. Mais Cal parlait avec une telle conviction que le peintre eut un pincement au cœur.

« Nous les perdrons pour toujours. »

À l'instant où le leader prononça ces mots, une adolescente que David n'avait jamais vue se leva et quitta précipitamment les lieux. Il y eut comme un moment de flottement, alors que Cal continuait à parler, avant qu'un jeune homme – Hawk, lui semblait-il – court après elle. Sarah voulut se lever également, mais Eddie la retint fermement par le bras et elle se rassit. David ne savait pas ce qu'il en était, mais visiblement, la famille Lane avait quelques problèmes.

« Oui à la Lumière ! Oui à l'Échelle ! » Scanda la foule en frappant des mains, quand Cal eut terminé son sermon.

David se contenta de sourire en voyant le leader aussi transporté par l'enthousiasme général. Il remarqua également que Sam ne faisait pas de gros efforts pour suivre le mouvement.

« Comme nous le savons tous, » les interrompit Cal en levant une main devant lui. « Steve s'est retiré pour traduire les trois derniers barreaux de l'Échelle. Et je pense qu'il serait très enthousiaste que nos invités d'honneur restent ici pour un moment. »

C'était l'instant qu'il avait choisi pour introduire les réfugiés. Il ne sut pas si c'était parce qu'il y avait participé, mais David sentit monter en lui une certaine appréhension.

« Evelyn Hernandez et ses trois enfants, Gabriel, Clarissa et Miguel, » présenta Cal, alors que la mère et sa progéniture entraient dans la salle. « Et voici Maria et Silvio Gomez et leur petite Betty qui est née en Amérique. » La deuxième famille ainsi qu'une nonne les rejoignirent sur l'estrade. « Hélas, les sœurs de l'église du Sacré-Cœur ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque, mais je leur ai assuré que nous le ferions. »

Les applaudissements retentirent de nouveau, encore plus fort. La stupéfaction, la surprise, des sourires s'affichèrent sur les visages. Et David se sentit fier pour Cal. Il avait pris la bonne décision et il l'avait aidé dans sa démarche.

…

Plus tard dans la journée, tout le monde était réuni à l'extérieur pour le déjeuner. Les enfants couraient et jouaient, un homme dont David avait oublié le nom avait sorti sa guitare, on mangeait debout, une assiette à la main, ou assit autour des tables de pique-nique, les conversations allaient bon train. L'ambiance était chaleureuse malgré le temps automnal.

David n'osait bêtement pas s'approcher de Cal. Tous ces yeux braqués sur le leader. Quelqu'un pourrait se demander ce qu'il avait à lui dire. De plus, il semblait très occupé. Il parla avec la nonne, puis Sarah le rejoignit. Elle paraissait contrariée, préoccupée. Ce n'était pas son problème, décida le peintre. Il n'aimait simplement pas la manière dont elle se tenait si près de lui. Puis, une des familles de réfugiés vint le remercier, Cal prit un des enfants dans ses bras, sourit, s'esclaffa. Il était beau, pensa David pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là. Beau et lumineux. À sa place.

Il aurait aimé discuter avec Sam, mais il l'aperçut un peu plus loin en pleine conversation avec Eddie et ne voulut pas les interrompre. Soudainement, l'homme à la guitare monta sur un banc et entraîna l'assemblée dans une chanson. Le peintre se joignit à eux, simplement heureux de voir autant de chaleur autour de lui.

…

La matinée était déjà bien avancée, le lendemain, quand un hélicoptère passa au-dessus du camp. Les autorités locales, le FBI et les journalistes formaient déjà un petit groupe devant le portail de l'entrée. L'ambiance n'était plus au beau fixe. La plupart des novices semblaient nerveux, et même si Cal avait prévu que tout ce tapage arriverait, David ne put s'empêcher de se laisser gagner par l'appréhension générale.

Bill et Felicia étaient arrivés tôt le matin même et avaient convoqué les plus hauts échelons de la communauté à une réunion. Cal en faisait partie, bien évidemment, et David avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur ses tâches en imaginant ce qui devait se dire. Surtout quand des manifestants commencèrent à se rassembler et à scander des slogans haineux en brandissant des pancartes. Le peintre ne comprenait pas vraiment la politique d'immigration des États-Unis. Ce peuple n'était-il pas composé de personnes venant de partout ailleurs dans le monde ? N'avaient-ils pas traversé des océans pour gagner cette terre et fait couler le sang pour s'y établir ? Les choses étaient simplement différentes en Europe et ce comportement le laissait sans voix. Il imaginait, peut-être naïvement, que l'Amérique était le pays le plus ouvert de tous.

David aidait à préparer le déjeuner avec les réfugiés et d'autres novices, quand Cal entra dans le réfectoire, seul et l'air abattu. Son langage corporel criait que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes et son premier réflexe fut de s'avancer vers lui. Mais il suspendit son geste, quand le leader s'avança directement vers les deux familles. Evelyn, la mère célibataire, tenta de calmer les enfants qui hurlaient et courraient dans tous les sens, mais Cal lui assura que ce n'était rien.

« Nous ne voulions surtout pas vous faire travailler, vous êtes nos invités, » ajouta-t-il ensuite, en remarquant qu'ils faisaient la cuisine.

Puis, il essaya de sourire, sans conviction, et chercha ses mots quelques instants. David aurait donné cher pour se tenir à ses côtés et le soutenir, mais il resta en retrait avec les autres.

« Il y a eu des craintes dans les échelons supérieurs de notre organisation, sur ce que je pensais être juste pour vous et vos enfants, » débuta-t-il finalement.

David imagina aisément qui avait exprimé ces craintes, sans se douter que Cal s'était en réalité retrouvé seul contre tous, sans le soutien de Sarah, Eddie ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

« Cela rendrait notre mouvement trop vulnérable. »

Les visages se décomposèrent en face de lui, Evelyn semblait sur le point de pleurer. David trouva profondément injuste que les autres UR laissent Cal annoncer cela par lui-même.

« Nous ne sommes pas un mouvement politique. Nous ne suivons pas le gouvernement ou les dirigeants, » tenta-t-il de se justifier, et David serra les dents pour ne pas intervenir, brusquement en colère que le leader ne fasse rien pour faire entendre son opinion. « Nous suivons la Lumière. La Lumière nous guide. Et la Lumière… »

Il tendit sa main vers l'œil accroché au mur en disant ces mots et s'arrêta soudainement de parler, comme si une révélation venait de le frapper.

« La Lumière… me dit… que je dois me battre pour vous. Votre destin est mon destin. »

Il murmura presque, mais ses paroles eurent autant d'impact sur David que s'il les avait hurlées. Son cœur battit plus vite et il expira brusquement l'air qu'il n'avait pas conscience de retenir dans ses poumons.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne laisserai rien vous arriver, » dit ensuite Cal en souriant. Ses mains tremblaient, mais il étreignit néanmoins Evelyn. « Je suis le leader ici, donc… »

Il rit nerveusement, car ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, et se tourna alors vers David qui en fut presque surpris.

« Rassemble tous les possibles et les novices pour moi, David, s'il te plaît. »

Le peintre sourit à son tour et sortit chercher les autres.

…

La nuit était tombée, Cal et David se trouvaient dans le salon du leader et dînaient ensemble. Un rituel qui commençait à s'installer comme une vieille habitude. En premier lieu, Cal avait hésité. La présence des autres 10 R dans le camp le rendait nerveux. Ils pourraient légitimement se demander ce que faisait leur plus récent membre chez le leader à cette heure-ci. Mais David s'en fichait royalement, persuadé qu'ils avaient bien mieux à faire de toute façon, et Cal avait cédé.

Le leader avait un plan, David l'avait compris. Il était allé chercher le soutien là où il se trouvait, au lieu d'essayer d'obtenir celui de ceux qui ne croyaient pas en lui. Auprès des plus bas échelons, ceux qui voyaient en lui un sauveur et un modèle. Ce serait une fois de plus la voix du peuple contre celle des dirigeants.

David se demandait pourquoi il se sentait si concerné. Il connaissait à peine ces gens et savait que les sectes étaient toujours vouées à imploser à un moment ou un autre. Mais s'il était honnête, il s'avouerait que sa démarche était avant tout égoïste. Si Cal n'était plus en charge ici, alors il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester. Il n'aurait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui et à retrouver sa vie misérable. Les choses seraient sûrement différentes, s'il avait connu l'ère où Meyer dirigeait, mais ce n'était pas le cas, et sans Cal tout ceci n'avait plus de sens. Bien sûr, il n'en dit rien au brun, feignant un soutien à toute épreuve pour ces pauvres sans papier. Ce n'était pas que leur sort le laissait indifférent, mais il devait avant tout penser à son avenir.

« Y a-t-il déjà eu les soulèvements de ce genre ? » Demanda David, alors que Cal picorait dans son assiette sans grand appétit.

« Non, mais je suppose que c'est inévitable quand une communauté s'agrandit au point de compter plusieurs milliers de membres. »

« Je n'aime pas la manière dont ils viennent saper ton autorité dès qu'ils ne sont pas d'accord avec une de tes décisions. Aider ces réfugiés était pourtant la chose à faire. »

« Tu as vu le tapage médiatique que cela provoque. »

« C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? »

Cal hocha la tête, l'air pensif, en approuvant d'un hum distrait. Il repoussa quelques légumes du bout de sa fourchette en fixant son assiette sans la voir, avant de relever les yeux.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici, David ? »

« Quoi ? » Répondit l'Allemand, surpris par la question soudaine.

« Tu m'as suivi, car tu voulais commencer une nouvelle vie, prendre un nouveau départ. Tu suis le programme à la perfection, personne ne s'est plaint de toi. Plus tôt que je ne le pensais, tu pourras monter sur le premier échelon et j'en suis très heureux. Mais, quels sont tes projets exactement ? »

« Mes projets ? »

« Tu sais, reprendre la peinture, construire quelque chose… »

« Je veux construire quelque chose avec toi, Cal. »

La phrase était tombée sans que David parvienne à la retenir.

« Ce que je me demande surtout, c'est ce que toi tu veux, » ajouta-t-il, sans laisser Cal répliquer. « Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? »

Cal posa sa fourchette et s'enfonça dans le canapé en soupirant.

« Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne vis que pour le mouvement. Je n'ai pas eu de relation depuis Sarah. »

« Sarah ? Je ne savais pas… »

« C'était bien avant l'arrivée d'Eddie au camp. Elle est née ici, tu sais, et j'ai suivi mon père quand j'avais quatre ans. Nous avons grandi ensemble et nos liens ont toujours été profonds. »

« Pourquoi s'est-elle mariée avec le premier venu dans ce cas ? »

David savait que ses mots étaient probablement blessants, mais apprendre aussi brutalement que Cal et Sarah n'avait pas toujours été que des amis l'avait heurté.

« Elle pense que je ne suis pas capable d'aimer quelqu'un. »

« Est-ce qu'elle a raison ? »

« Il y a beaucoup de zones d'ombre dans mon passé, David. Tu ne me connais pas encore. »

« Je suis familier avec les zones d'ombre. Sarah est une espèce de sainte, pas moi. Les choses sont très simples de mon point de vue, Cal. Laisse-moi juste une place à tes côtés. »

David se leva de son fauteuil et vint s'asseoir à côté de Cal sur le canapé. Il replia une jambe sous lui et lui fit face. Les courts cheveux bruns du leader chatouillèrent la paume de sa main quand il caressa l'arrière de sa tête, avant de le tirer vers lui pour l'embrasser. Le peintre eut l'impression étrange que cela faisait des jours.

« Je ne suis même pas sûr d'aimer… ça, » murmura Cal, en le repoussant doucement.

« Jamais été avec un homme avant ? »

Le brun fit non de la tête, en regardant ses genoux. David posa une main sur sa cuisse, remonta lentement sur son aine. Cal recula contre l'accoudoir et le peintre s'insinua entre ses jambes.

« Ton corps semble plutôt réceptif. Ça fait trop longtemps que tu t'interdis d'être faible, comme tu le dis. Si tu crains que je devienne ton talon d'Achille, cela peut rester secret. »

« Jusqu'à ce qu'on nous surprenne. »

« Il ne tient qu'à nous que ça n'arrive pas. »

David ne mentionna pas que Sean était au courant de ses sorties nocturnes. Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas pressé de questions, il était simplement heureux pour lui. Mais il savait qu'il arriverait un moment où d'autres remarqueraient quelque chose, où ils attendraient de lui qu'il partage ses cachotteries avec eux, qu'il se décharge, selon le terme qu'ils employaient. Mais Cal n'avait pas besoin de se préoccuper de ça, en plus de ses responsabilités. La réunion du lendemain promettait d'être compliquée.

« Nous devrions aller nous coucher, tu as l'air épuisé, » dit-il finalement, en se redressant.

Cal se détendit quand il s'éloigna. Le peintre savait que ce n'était pas lui le problème, mais la situation. Le leader n'avait pas l'habitude d'être intime avec quelqu'un. Leurs soirées et leurs nuits ensemble étaient déjà très agréables, même s'ils ne faisaient que dîner, parler et dormir.

« J'aimerais prendre une douche avant, » répondit Cal, en se levant.

« Je t'attends dans ta chambre. »

David entra dans la pièce et retira son t-shirt, avant de se rendre compte que le brun se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

« Il te faut quelque chose ? »

« J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes. »

Le peintre leva un sourcil et sourit.

« Avec plaisir. »

Voir Cal nu lui donnait toujours un coup au ventre, comme si ses tripes se liquéfiaient brusquement. Le brun entra dans la douche sans se retourner et ouvrit le robinet. Une cascade d'eau chaude dévala sur son corps, et rapidement, la vapeur envahit la petite pièce. David enleva ses derniers vêtements et le rejoignit sans hésitation. Le bac était étroit, à peine assez grand pour les accueillir. Il ne voulait pas que Cal panique de nouveau, alors il fit en sorte de ne pas trop le toucher. Son dos buta contre le carrelage froid, le rideau se colla contre son bras et il jura entre ses dents. Le brun ricana.

« Je ne suis pas en sucre, David. »

En disant cela, il prit un savon avec un œil gravé dessus et le fit mousser sur le large torse du peintre qui se laissa faire. Se laver mutuellement était un acte plus intime que beaucoup d'autres et ils en profitèrent jusqu'à ce que l'eau refroidisse. Puis, ils marchèrent maladroitement jusqu'au lit en s'embrassant, avant de se glisser sous les draps, entièrement nus.

David n'avait certainement pas l'habitude d'y aller doucement, mais il n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un comme Cal. Il éveillait en lui cet instinct protecteur qu'il n'avait ressenti pour personne depuis une éternité. Il voulait posséder le corps aux muscles fermes du leader, mais l'envie qu'il se sente en sécurité primait sur le reste. Cal était mal entouré. Tous ces esprits bien pensants qui se disaient ouverts et généreux n'étaient que des égoïstes. Aucun ne se préoccupait de la douleur du brun. Cal n'était pas parfait, loin de là. Ces zones d'ombres dont il parlait, David les voyait très bien. L'homme pouvait se montrer violent, manipulateur et ne reculerait devant rien pour préserver ce qu'il avait durement acquis. C'était presque difficile à croire en le regardant dormir contre l'épaule du peintre. Son visage prenait cet air presque enfantin. David se demanda une fois de plus où était la famille de Cal et pourquoi il restait si seul, puis il s'endormit en le serrant contre lui, oubliant provisoirement le monde extérieur.


	10. Full moon, red blood

**Full moon, red blood**

 **Note de l'auteur :** ce n'est pas la première fois, et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière, qu'un chapitre échappe à mon contrôle et que les personnages n'en font qu'à leur tête. Surtout quand il s'agit d'Hannibal et Will ou, en l'occurrence, de Cal et David. Généralement, ce sont les chapitres les plus appréciés, ce qui est plutôt drôle et paradoxal, car j'ai toujours un peu l'impression de n'y être pour rien et de n'avoir servi que de pont entre eux et vous. En tout cas, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, parce que l'ascenseur émotionnel m'a bien foutu par terre.

Bonne lecture et à très vite !

* * *

Le lendemain, David se dépêcha de rejoindre son bungalow, alors qu'il était encore tôt. Cal viendrait les voir ensuite et le peintre voulait donner l'impression qu'il avait passé la nuit dans son propre lit. Il se voyait de plus en plus comme un adolescent de seize ans qui découchait dans le dos de ses parents et l'idée le faisait bêtement sourire. Il aurait dû trouver la situation étouffante, ridicule, mais il ressentait un frisson qu'il n'avait jamais connu, même quand il s'éclipsait pour visiter sa maîtresse plusieurs années en arrière. Ce n'était pas le goût du risque, ni le fait de se cacher. Il se sentait simplement galvanisé à l'idée d'être le seul capable d'apprivoiser un homme aussi solitaire, renfermé et sauvage. Il se glissa silencieusement dans la modeste bâtisse et entra dans sa chambre sans que personne ne se manifeste, puis il se changea rapidement et fit semblant de se réveiller quand des bruits se firent entendre dans le couloir.

Le plan de Cal était simple. Rassembler les novices, les motiver à faire entendre leur voix et se pointer à la réunion sans prévenir. La plupart d'entre eux étaient jeunes, en manque de repère et très influençables. De plus, ils idéalisaient le leader. C'est donc avec un grand enthousiasme qu'ils le suivirent. David se trouvait parmi eux, un sourire aux lèvres.

Cal entra en premier dans la pièce, seul, et referma la porte derrière lui. Le peintre attendit presque anxieusement, durant les quelques secondes où il disparut à l'intérieur. Impossible d'entendre ce qui se disait, mais David se doutait qu'il n'avait pas dû être très bien accueilli en annonçant que les réfugiés n'iraient nulle part. Puis, il rouvrit finalement la porte en grand et ils entrèrent tous à sa suite, avec la même expression déterminée sur tous les visages. Ils ressentaient de la colère pour leurs dirigeants, Cal y avait veillé. Ils se réunirent debout autour de la longue table où se tenait le débat, certains avaient les bras croisés en signe de fermeté, d'autres semblaient plus timides, mais résolus. David vit Cal grimacer pour ne pas sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Bill, qui s'était levé également.

« Le Mouvement Meyeriste n'avait pas prévu que trois personnes du plus haut échelon s'affronteraient. Cela devait être un cercle, un groupe. Ne devrions-nous pas savoir ce que pensent nos plus jeunes membres ? Ils sont ceux qui se rapprochent le plus de ces réfugiés. »

Le silence tomba après la réplique de Cal. Les visages des UR affichaient de la consternation et un certain malaise.

« Okay, » finit par répondre Bill, en appuyant bien sur le « o », avant de presque soupirer le « ay ». « Nous en prenons note, » dit-il, en tapant une fois dans ses mains. « Merci à tous, » ajouta-t-il, dans l'espoir qu'ils se contenteraient de savoir que leur avis était pris en compte.

Mais un nouveau silence, toujours plus lourd, lui répondit.

« Vous pouvez partir maintenant, » précisa-t-il alors.

« Pas encore, » le coupa Cal immédiatement. « Je pense que nous devons organiser un vote incluant tous les échelons. »

Des murmures d'appréciation accueillirent favorablement l'initiative dans les rangs. Le brun n'avait pas fait part à David des détails de son plan et le peintre s'étonna une fois de plus face à son raisonnement. Le gourou d'une secte ne demandait pas l'avis de ses sujets, au contraire, il les poussait à réfléchir le moins possible. Plus son séjour se prolongeait et plus l'Allemand avait la tenace impression que Cal était le seul ici à vouloir faire les choses bien. Pas nécessairement pour les bonnes raisons, mais cela importait peu au final, car les résultats étaient là.

« Nous aimerions appeler au vote. »

Bill et Felicia semblaient tout sauf ravis, mais furent bien obligés de s'incliner. Cal avait gagné cette manche.

…

Le vote devait se tenir le jour suivant. Cal s'était absenté durant une bonne partie de la journée. David ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait exactement, mais il en avait visiblement après Eddie et fit savoir au peintre qu'il préférait rester seul ce soir-là. David essaya de ne pas le prendre mal, sans grand succès. Il rentra dans sa chambre à la nuit tombée, passablement énervé, et refusa de parler avec les autres.

À présent, le silence de la nuit s'était abattu sur le camp, les hélicoptères s'étaient tus, les manifestants étaient partis, et même si la police restait sur place 24 heures sur 24, les agents étaient relativement discrets. Malgré tout, l'Allemand ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il se tourna et se retourna, avant de renoncer et de fixer le plafond en soupirant. Il avait froid. Nous étions en plein mois de décembre, certes, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. La chaleur de Cal lui manquait et il se maudit pour son sentimentalisme. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à attendre des choses de cet homme qu'il ne lui donnerait probablement jamais. Il n'était pas capable d'aimer quelqu'un, pensait Sarah. David craignait qu'elle ait raison et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'assoupit finalement.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, un peu plus tard, sans aucune idée du temps qu'il avait dormi. Sa montre le renseigna. Il était quatre heures du matin et un bruit l'avait tiré de ses rêveries. Un grincement qu'il commençait à connaître se fit entendre de nouveau. Quelqu'un se tenait devant sa porte, faisant craquer les lattes en bois sur le sol. Aucune lumière ne filtrait sous le battant, la personne tenait donc à ne pas se faire voir, David devina alors aisément qui était son visiteur. Il repoussa les couvertures et se leva malgré le froid glacial. Sa peau nue se couvrit de chair de poule, son t-shirt du mouvement et son boxer n'étant pas un rempart suffisant contre la température hivernale. Puis, il ouvrit doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit et rencontra le regard de Cal dans l'obscurité. Ses yeux paraissaient d'un gris orageux sous la lumière blafarde de la Lune qui éclairait partiellement la chambre et qui tombait sur lui à travers la porte ouverte. Deux perles à moitié dévorées par des pupilles d'un noir sans fond qui le fixaient. Puis, deux paumes fermes le poussèrent dans la pièce, un pied claqua le battant derrière eux et des lèvres chaudes se plaquèrent sur les siennes comme si elles voulaient le dévorer. David entoura Cal de ses bras et se laissa guider vers le lit. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait poussé le leader à changer d'avis, mais il le voulait. Il y aurait peut-être des regrets, de fausses excuses le lendemain, mais le peintre s'en fichait. Seul comptait le corps brûlant contre le sien qu'il s'empressa de dévêtir avant qu'ils ne tombent sur le matelas. Le sommier protesta bruyamment, mais ils ne s'en soucièrent pas. Cal le délesta de ses seuls vêtements et leurs membres s'entrelacèrent sur les draps défaits, leurs peaux se réchauffèrent, se couvrirent de sueur malgré le froid qui tentait de s'infiltrer à travers la fenêtre fermée.

Cal était un maniaque du contrôle. David s'en était rapidement aperçu. Il devait contrôler son corps, ses émotions, les gens qui l'entouraient, le cours des événements, et quand il n'y parvenait pas, son côté sombre prenait le dessus. Pour son propre bien, il devait apprendre à lâcher prise et comprendre enfin une chose, qu'en tant qu'artiste, David avait saisi depuis longtemps. La vie faisait bien ce qu'elle voulait de nous sans nous demander notre avis. Ce soir-là, sous la neige à Berlin, il ne voulait qu'une chose : mourir comme sa fille était morte, noyée dans cette piscine. Il pensait que son existence s'arrêterait ainsi et que ce serait pour le mieux. Mais Max n'en avait pas décidé ainsi, puis Cal, que la faim avait poussé dehors par ce temps de chien, avait croisé sa route au hasard. Nous ne contrôlions rien, voilà la vérité.

Mais à cet instant précis, Cal tentait encore de garder la maîtrise de la situation en le clouant au lit de toutes ses forces malgré le désavantage de sa taille. David savait que s'il le laissait faire, rien ne changerait. Il reviendrait sur ses gestes, reculerait, n'assumerait pas et il le perdrait pour de bon. Le leader était ainsi fait. Dans ses moments de faiblesse, il craquait et prenait ce qu'il voulait avant de se détourner. Alors le peintre le bascula rudement sur le matelas et profita de l'effet de surprise pour prendre le dessus. Immédiatement, le corps sous lui se débattit. La respiration de Cal était trop rapide et ses mouvements désespérés, mais David ne céda pas et se fixa mentalement une limite à ne pas franchir. Si le brun formulait un refus catégorique, il le laisserait partir, mais avant il devait au moins essayer.

Il ne servait à rien de le raisonner ou d'argumenter. Cal profiterait de la moindre brèche pour fuir de nouveau. Il était également inutile qu'il lui dise que tout irait bien ou qu'il serait doux. Cal n'était pas en sucre, comme il l'avait affirmé. Il pouvait encaisser les traces de doigts autour de ses poignets, les marques de morsures sur sa peau diaphane et ses coups de reins fermes. Cela devait être rude, pour que le leader apprenne enfin à recevoir dans un acte purement égoïste, sans se soucier de rendre les coups, à se donner sans restriction et à ne pas être le maître de son propre plaisir. Alors il l'embrassa à perdre haleine et le prépara de quelques phalanges enduites de salive. Cela devait également se faire dans la douleur, car elle faisait partie du jeu, car il devait accepter de souffrir, de s'ouvrir, de se mettre à nu, malgré la panique que David décelait dans son regard. Cal était venu à lui ce soir-là, pas l'inverse, et David n'avait pas étreint quelqu'un depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas lui donner ce qu'il désirait sans se l'avouer. Il s'agenouilla entre ses jambes, agrippa ses hanches étroites alors que Cal se rendait, fatigué de lutter contre lui-même, et s'enfonça en lui en mordant sa lèvre pour ne pas le prendre trop brusquement.

Le cri de Cal perça le silence, tandis que le temps semblait s'arrêter. Ils restèrent immobiles un moment, leurs souffles saccadés se mêlant. Une larme solitaire coula sur la joue pâle du brun dont les paupières étaient fermement closes et David l'essuya dans un élan de tendresse. Il voulut lui dire qu'il était désolé de lui faire mal, qu'il ne voulait pas le blesser, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Cal l'avait attiré dans son monde avec de beaux mensonges, sans aucun scrupule. Il avait fait en sorte qu'il abandonne sa vie pour une cause à laquelle il ne croyait qu'à travers les yeux du leader. Et David souhaitait qu'il paye pour ça, qu'il paye pour l'avoir cru assez faible pour lui servir d'outil, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était en réalité suffisamment puissant pour lui servir d'arme. David savait qu'il était définitivement foutu, piégé entre deux cuisses fermes et fortes qui l'enserraient dans un étau pour ne plus le laisser partir. Alors il se tut et amorça un premier mouvement.

Une nouvelle plainte accueillit l'initiative, résignée. Les mains de Cal s'accrochèrent à son dos, glissèrent dans le creux de ses reins et empoignèrent ses fesses pour le tirer à lui dans une invitation que le peintre ne refusa pas. Il sut à ce moment-là qu'il était vraiment le bienvenu, que Cal l'acceptait, et il se perdit encore et encore dans ce corps brûlant. Les soupirs se muèrent en gémissements, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent dans un baiser tumultueux tout en langues et en dents, leurs mains griffèrent, pétrirent, saisirent pour ne plus lâcher prise, et ils se moquèrent complètement que quelqu'un puisse les entendre.

Ils se murent sensuellement jusqu'à ce que leur danse bascule dans le chaos, les gestes désordonnés, un rythme désespéré, le claquement obscène des peaux transpirantes qui se percutent, les feulements et le vrombissement des cordes vocales saturées, l'odeur entêtante du sexe et de la sueur. Le reste du monde pouvait bien brûler en Enfer, pensa David à cet instant. Cal était magnifique et il était à lui. Il le dévora des yeux alors qu'il venait dans le carcan étroit de ses doigts, en s'arquant sur le lit. Il ferma les yeux et serra la mâchoire quand ses muscles se contractèrent autour de lui, pour faire durer un peu plus ce moment. Puis, il abandonna la bataille quand le corps hypersensible de Cal se mit à trembler et qu'un sanglot contenu écorcha sa gorge. Il le prit une dernière fois et jouit en lui, le plaisir déferlant dans ses veines comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis une éternité. Son cœur manqua un battement et il se laissa tomber à côté du brun, épuisé par le manque de sommeil et des repas trop frugaux du camp.

Le silence retomba autour d'eux, lourd comme si tous les autres retenaient leurs souffles en attendant que la tempête passe. Seules leurs respirations étaient audibles, même les bruits de la nuit semblaient s'être tus. Dehors, le ciel avait pris une teinte plus grise. Le jour ne se lèverait pas tout de suite, mais le temps était compté à Cal pour rentrer dans son bungalow. L'idée ne les enchantait pas, mais une fois l'heure du réveil passée, il n'aurait plus la possibilité de sortir sans être vu. Ils avaient déjà l'un comme l'autre renoncé à dormir de toute manière.

« Si je m'écoutais, nous resterions ainsi toute la journée, mais si tu veux avoir le temps de prendre une douche et de manger quelque chose avant le meeting… » Articula finalement David d'une voix rauque.

« Mon cerveau est parfaitement conscient de ce fait, mais mon corps ne semble pas très coopératif. Je ne sens plus mes jambes. »

Le peintre étouffa un rire spontané dans son oreiller.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Tu m'as cassé, je suis défectueux maintenant. »

L'hilarité du peintre se mua en fou rire incontrôlable, face à la mine faussement boudeuse du leader qui ne put refréner son sourire bien longtemps.

« C'est l'excuse la plus lamentable, pour ne pas quitter le lit, que j'ai entendu de toute ma vie, » commenta David en essuyant ses yeux humides.

« Je ne plaisante pas. »

« Voyons voir ce que l'on peut faire pour ces pauvres jambes dans ce cas. »

David s'agenouilla de nouveau et massa durement les mollets engourdis pour réactiver la circulation sanguine. Cal se laissa faire, offrant une image des plus débauchées. Le peintre regarda son membre encore suintant au repos contre son aine, sa peau luisante de sueur, son ventre éclaboussé de semence et ses cuisses légèrement écartées pour lui faire de la place qui cachaient à sa vue cet antre chaud où il voulait déjà se perdre de nouveau. Mais David n'avait plus vingt ans, tout comme Cal qui devait partir dans les plus brefs délais. Alors il embrassa un de ses genoux et se pencha sur lui pour lui donner un dernier baiser, avant de se lever pour ramasser leurs vêtements dans l'obscurité. Le leader l'imita d'une démarche d'abord incertaine, puis finit par s'habiller à la hâte, conscient qu'il jouait avec le feu.

« On se voit au meeting, » dit-il ensuite à David qui hocha la tête.

« Ça va bien se passer. »

Cal sourit, car il voulait y croire, puis posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celle de David, avant de quitter la pièce. Le peintre resta seul dans la chambre soudainement vide, où seuls les draps pouvaient témoigner qu'il n'avait pas simplement rêvé. Il s'enroula dedans, cerné par l'odeur de Cal, et profita du peu de repos qu'il pouvait encore prendre avant le levé du jour.

…

Tout le monde marchait vers le lieu du rassemblement, sauf le jeune Hawk que David aperçut en train de courir, comme si sa vie en dépendait, dans la direction opposée. La crise familiale des Lane n'était apparemment pas calmée, mais il ne s'en soucia pas, ce n'était pas son fils ni son problème.

« Tu n'as pas vu Mary ? »

La voix de Sean le fit presque sursauter. Le novice semblait inquiet de ne pas voir sa moitié aux alentours.

« Elle n'est pas venue avec toi ? » Demanda David, même si la réponse était évidente.

Les gens posaient toujours des questions stupides quand une situation leur paraissait absurde.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait s'absenter quelques minutes et qu'elle revenait vite, mais j'ai dû me résigner à partir sans elle. »

David jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. De ce qu'il voyait, tout le monde était là, sauf Hawk bien entendu. Et Cal. Le peintre ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir du regard de la jeune femme sur le leader, quand il était arrivé au camp, et une pointe de jalousie le pinça au cœur. Puis, il se sentit bête. Après tout, elle paraissait heureuse avec Sean. Sauf que « paraître » était le mot clé. Si les sentiments du novice étaient sincères, la blonde affichait souvent l'expression des gens qui se contentent du peu à défaut d'autre chose. Bien sûr, même s'il avait de la peine pour le gamin, il se garda bien de lui faire part de ses soupçons.

« Elle ne va sûrement pas tarder. »

Comme si les mots de David l'avaient convoquée, elle apparut soudainement. Elle marchait rapidement, visiblement bouleversée. Quand elle les rejoignit, elle tenta de minimiser son état, évoquant son père. Le peintre connaissait l'histoire de Mary, comme tout le monde, et se dit que c'était peut-être vrai. Elle prit le bras que Sean lui proposait et le laissa la guider. David les suivit.

…

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Bill lisait des extraits du livre, mais David ne l'écoutait pas. Il était debout au fond de la salle avec les autres novices, car les chaises manquaient, et il attendait Cal qui brillait par son absence. L'anxiété montait de minute en minute, car il savait que le brun ne serait jamais arrivé en retard sans une bonne raison. Le peintre ne pouvait pas quitter l'assemblée sans que son comportement paraisse étrange et il ne voyait pas comment justifier son départ de toute façon. Il n'avait d'autre choix que d'attendre, alors que le 10R, sur l'estrade, continuait son discours. _Bullshit_ , pensa-t-il, en captant quelques bribes de phrases. Puis, Bill termina son laïus et tout le monde applaudit, comme s'il ne venait pas de dire qu'ils devaient rejeter totalement le monde extérieur, y compris ceux qui avaient besoin d'aide, pour se protéger. David grimaça, dégoûté.

Un lourd silence se prolongea quand l'homme se rassit, puis petit à petit, des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle, les têtes se retournèrent à la recherche de quelque chose. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un. Cal, comprit David. Il n'était toujours pas là. Or, ils voulaient tous entendre ses arguments pour contredire les autres UR. S'il n'arrivait pas bientôt, ils allaient prononcer le vote sans lui et il perdrait. David devait faire quelque chose, il profita donc de l'agitation générale pour disparaître discrètement. Il était presque sûr que personne ne l'avait vu, du moins il l'espérait.

Dès qu'il fut dehors, il n'hésita pas et se mit à courir. Cal n'aurait jamais manqué cet événement. L'angoisse lui tordait l'estomac, alors qu'il accélérait, à bout de souffle, jusqu'à atteindre enfin le bungalow du leader. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, son cerveau tournait à plein régime pour deviner ce qui l'avait retenu, pour trouver un moyen de retarder le vote. Puis, il ouvrit la porte, le nom de Cal sur la langue. Mais le mot ne passa jamais ses lèvres. Une chape de froid s'abattit sur lui, son cœur sembla s'arrêter quelques instants et il bascula en enfer.

La première chose qui le frappa fut le sang. Sa couleur agressive qui frappa sa rétine comme une gifle en plaine figure, son odeur de fer qui lui donna la nausée. Il y en avait partout, sur le tapis, le canapé. Puis, il vit le corps inerte au sol, partiellement couvert de serviettes de bain imbibées de rouge comme si quelqu'un avait voulu éponger tout le liquide vital qui s'échappait de la gorge de l'homme. Un grand sac-poubelle noir traînait par terre, probablement destiné à transporter le cadavre. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Cal dans le salon.

Quand il retrouva le sens de l'ouïe et que la Terre se remit à tourner, les bruits environnants lui parvinrent et il entendit de l'eau couler. Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain et poussa la porte entrouverte. Cal se trouvait sous la douche. Il y avait du sang sur le rideau à moitié fermé et sur sa peau que l'eau brûlante emportait dans la tuyauterie. Il tremblait, ses yeux fixés sur un point lointain, puis il remarqua David sur le pas de la porte. Le peintre sentit le vertige du brun comme si c'était le sien et le rattrapa avant qu'il tombe lourdement au fond du bac. Pour le moment, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui s'était passé. Pour le moment, tout ce qui comptait c'était Cal qu'il allongea doucement sur le carrelage, qu'il enveloppa dans la seule serviette encore intacte et qu'il porta dans sa chambre en évitant de regarder dans le salon. Il posa le leader sur lit, alors qu'il le regardait partiellement conscient, puis inspira profondément, dans un état second, jusqu'à ce que le temps reprenne ses droits et que l'urgence l'oblige à se mettre en mouvement. Il retourna alors dans l'autre pièce, celle qu'il aurait voulu éviter de revoir, et commença à nettoyer.


End file.
